Atada a tí
by Angeline Sylva W
Summary: AU. Los Herondale y los Fairchild se han odiado desde tiempos inmemorables. Clarissa Fairchild, una adolescente regular cuya pasión por el arte es tan grande como su mala actitud, es forzada a contraer matrimonio con el arrogante Jace Herondale para salvar una compañía que a ellos no les interesa. Lo peor es... Clary y Jace no pueden mantener las manos alejadas del cuello del otro.
1. Mi vida torturada

**DISCLAIMER:** _Nada de ésta historia me pertenece. Los personajes son de la oh, diosa, Cassandra Clare; mientras que la trama de es de **kristiliz**, quién escribió la historia originalmente en inglés y me dio permiso para traducirla al español. Lo único que yo hice fue traducirla y compartirla con ustedes. _

_Muchas gracias, **kristiliz**, por dejarme traducir la historia y subirla a mi cuenta, a pesar de qué tu también hablas español y, perfectamente, podrías haberla traducido tú misma. Queda de más mencionar que ésta historia me encanta, estoy completamente obsesionada con ella y es por eso que quise compartirla en español. ¡Amor eterno para ti! *__le lanza un ramo de flores como agradecimiento* _

_No les molesto más, y aquí está ésta hermosisíma historia. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo I. _Mi vida torturad_**_**a.**_

Estaba tratando muy, muy duro, pero su cara simplemente no me salía. Hay algo que aún necesito. Sus ojos deberían ser misteriosos; su cuerpo con diferentes sombras para definir sus músculos; y la V oculta bajo sus pantalones no lucía muy bien, sabes.

—Mierda —murmuré para mí misma. ¡No recuerdo como debería lucir! Ugh, esto es lo que consigues cuando estás tratando de dibujar algo que soñaste. Cielos, no es genial. Para nada.

¡No está funcionando!

Mi iPhone estaba conectado a los nuevos e increíbles parlantes, negro y azul, que Luke me había comprado hace tres días y yo, técnicamente, tenía un concierto en mi habitación.

Borré su rostro por veinteava vez y comencé a hacerlo todo de nuevo, por la _veinteava-primera_ vez.

—_But I set fire-e-e! To the rain! _—canté.

—¡Clare-bear! —escuché a alguien gritar. Tomé el control remoto de los parlantes y presioné pausa. Me giré a la puerta y allí estaba Luke, levantando ambas cejas.

—He estado tocando por como cinco minutos —dijo exasperado.

—Lo siento, estaba haciéndome la sorda —dije sonriendo. Luke puso los ojos en blanco y dio un paso fuera de mi habitación.

—Te necesito en la sala de estar. Tenemos invitados —dijo.

—Pero _Lukeee_ —me quejé.

—_Ahora._

—Pero Luke, estaba tratando de…

—_Clarissa. _

Oh, mierda. No el tono de _Clarissa. _

Suspiré y bajé mi cuaderno de dibujos. Salté de la cama y pasé al lado de Luke, murmurando bajo mi aliento.

—Estoy considerando odiarte pronto —dije con falsa ira. Creo que él dijo bajo su aliento "me odiarás mucho más ahora mismo".

—Te veo luego, Sr. Boom boxie —dije saliendo de mi habitación, extrañando mis parlantes. Luke hizo un sonido de disgusto hacia mi estupidez y cerró la puerta, separándome de mi I.N.C.R.E.Í.B.L.E cuarto. Luke se había comprado un nuevo apartamento, que era ridículamente increíble y mi cuarto era… *suspiro*.

Cuando caminé dentro de la gran sala de estar, pare en seco. Literalmente.

_Herondales. _

—¿Qué mierda? —respiré.

—Lenguaje, Clare-bear —dijo Luke, caminando dentro de la sala de estar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tienes a estas… _personas_ aquí? —pregunté, lanzándoles una mirada asesina a los dos Herondales. Stephen, el padre, estaba mirándome serenamente. El chico dorado, el hijo de Stephen, lucía aburrido, pero tenía una mirada de disgusto en el rostro.

—Clary, ¿puedes sentarte y dejarme explicarte? —dijo Luke tratando de hacer que me sentara en uno de los sillones de cuero frente a los Herondale. A la mierda. Mi madre me ha dicho lo suficiente como para saber que los Herondale pudieron haber sido concebidos por el mismísimo _Satán_.

—Como el infierno que lo hare —dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Clary, _sientate ahora. _—dijo Luke, luciendo serio. Demonios, el me asusta más que la mierda.

—¡Quiero saber que está pasando aquí! —grité.

—¿Podrías _sentarte _y _callarte? _Quiero saber de qué va todo esto —dijo el chico dorado. Jace Herondale. Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

—Nadie pidió por tu opinión, idiota —dije.

—Nadie pidió la tuya, enana —replicó con una sonrisa burlona. Oh, esto se _acaba _de volver personal.

—¡Oh, es mejor que cuides tu boca, Herondale! —dije dando dos pasos en su dirección.

—No puedo. Estoy concentrado en los lindos labios que tienes en la tuya —dijo él. Luke me agarró antes de que pudiera tocar uno sólo de sus cabellos dorados. Y él fue afortunado, porque iba a arrancar cada pequeño cabello, con su cabeza adjunta y todo, apuñalar sus ojos con un tenedor, y cocinarlos en la hoguera que voy a construir, para quemar su cuerpo adentro también.

—OK, _niños_. ¿Pueden sentarse y callarse de una buena vez? —exclamó Luke. Él estaba obviamente molesto. El chico dorado y yo nos dirigimos miradas asesinas el uno al otro mientras nos sentábamos en lados opuestos de la sala de estar. Padre e hijo lucían muy parecidos… como _dios_, realmente parecidos. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mirándome a mí y a Luke, quién finalmente decidió sentarse a mi lado. Después de darme una mirada de disculpa, habló.

—Stephen y yo llegamos a un acuerdo muy susceptible —dijo, alternando miradas hacia mí y hacia el chico dorado. Vi ansiedad en sus ojos.

—Los Fairchild y los Herondale han estado en guerra desde mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros naciera.

—No me digas, Sherlock —murmuré. Luke suspiró.

—Necesitamos acabar con esto. Muy pronto. La _Archangel Incorporation Body _quiere poner a los Fairchild y a los Herondale como dueños de la compañía por el resto de la existencia. Ambas familias han mostrado que son eficientes, asi que _The High Proceator _quiere que ambas familias sean dueños de la compañía. Definitivamente no podemos hacer esto mientras las familias están en guerra. Eso provocaría el fin de la compañía.

—¿A dónde van con todo esto? —murmuró el chico dorado.

—Queremos unir a la familia. Y sólo hay una forma de hacerlo —mencionó Stephen, mirando directamente a Luke.

—Estamos planeando una boda —dijo Luke finalmente. Oh, _wow…_

Vi como los ojos del chico dorado se ampliaron.

—Um… no sabía que jugabas para el otro equipo, Luke —dije.

—Clary, tú y Jace se casarán en un mes —dijo Luke, girando su cabeza en mi dirección. Ambos, chico dorado y yo, nos pusimos de pie de un salto instantáneamente.

—¿QUÉ? —dijimos al unísono.

—¡Te estás volviendo completamente loco, Luke! —grité.

—¿Qué es todo esto, papa? ¡Estás loco! —gritó Jace, en dirección a su padre.

—Lo siento mucho, chicos, pero… no hay nada más que hacer al respecto —mencionó Luke, poniéndose de pie.

—Oh, _créeme._ Si hay algo más que hacer. —dije, girándome en mis zapatos de tacón.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Luke, agarrándome del brazo y frunciéndome el ceño.

—¡Estoy escapando! —grité, y luché con él para que me dejara ir.

—¡Clarissa Fairchild, cállate y escúchame! Hay solo una manera de evitar que perdamos la compañía, quién está, de hecho, dándonos _todo_ lo que poseemos ahora mismo, y lo sabes. Nunca les hemos pedido que sacrifiquen _nada_ antes. Pero se los estamos pidiendo ahora. Ustedes chicos son los únicos quienes pueden salvar la compañía de caer en las manos del enemigo. Nosotros…

—¿Quieres que me case con ese maldito imbécil? ¿Quieres que pase el resto de mi vida atada a un mujeriego?

—No es ser un mujeriego, poodle. Se le dice ser _popular_ —dijo Jace.

—_Tú_, ¡cállate! —grité, apuntándolo con el dedo, y luego volví a mirar a Luke—. Y _tú_. ¿En cuál rincón has estado fumando marihuana, huh? —pregunté exasperada.

—Clary, tienes que escucharme. ¡Por favor!

—¡No me voy a casar con _ella_, papá! _¡No con ella! _—le decía Jace a su padre.

—Seré honesto con ustedes, chicos. No hay nada que puedan hacer. Es nuestra decisión y ustedes nos harán caso.

—¿Qué demonios? —dije con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sí, Clarissa.

—¿Están ustedes usando algún tipo de droga? ¿Alucinantes, marihuana o crack? —dijo Jace.

—¿Acaso mamá sabe sobre esto? —pregunté.

—Ahí está el truco, Clary. Ninguna de sus madre puede saber sobre esto. Sí, sabrán que hay una proposición, pero ellas creerán que es porque ustedes se enamoraron. No pueden, repito, _no pueden _saber que esto es un matrimonio forzado o arreglado. ¿Me están entendiendo? —dijo con una voz alta y fuerte, amplios ojos mirándome a mí y a Jace.

—Y ahí se va mi vida —dijo Jace a si mismo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _nosotros_? ¿Por qué _yo… _con _él_? —grité desesperada.

—Ustedes son los únicos descendientes de cada familia. Tenemos suerte de que sean un _chico_ y una _chica._ —dijo Luke, más para sí mismo que para nosotros. En este punto, yo estaba hiperventilando.

—Van a quedarse juntos por un mes, hasta la boda, para que la historia sea más creíble —mencionó Stephen.

—Woah, woah, _woah. _¿Qué _exactamente_ quieres decir con "quedarse juntos", _padre_? —dijo Jace mirando a su padre con amplios e incrédulos ojos.

—Van a _vivir_ juntos en el nuevo apartamento que les compré hace tres horas.

—¿QUÉ? —dijimos Jace y yo al unísono otra vez.

—Queda en _AOL Time Warner Center, Columbus Circle. _Les va a encantar —dijo Stephen, sonriendo a manera de disculpa.

—¡Créeme cuando digo que _no _me gustará! —dije gruñendo.

—Deberían empezar a empacar. Los llevaremos allá en tres horas más —dijo Luke.

—¿Qué? —dije, mi voz quebrándose.

—Clare-bear… lo siento. Pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer para cambiar esto. Tu madre estará aquí está noche y necesita escuchar la noticia sobre el compromiso de _mi _boca —dijo Luke, mirándome a los ojos. Ambos Herondale estaban mirándonos. Creo que vi a Jace cerrar las manos en puños a sus costados, tratando de controlar su respiración. Jalé mi brazo del agarre de Luke y retrocedí dos pasos.

—Es totalmente cierto lo que dijiste antes de que entráramos en esta habitación. Te odio _mucho_ más ahora mismo —dije y luego salí caminando de la sala de estar.

* * *

No voy a llorar. Y no cuando ese maldito imbécil va a verme en menos de dos horas.

Pasé más de una hora sacando mis maletas _Juicy Couture_, de color turquesa y café, y arrojando ropa dentro. Cuando terminé con eso, seguí con los zapatos. Dejé el maletero para el final, para organizar mis perfumes, joyas y _cosas _ personales.

Puse mis cosas de arte en un bolso de mano y luego me cambié en una camiseta roja y jeans ajustados. Me puse unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, y pasé mis manos por mi salvaje cabello de rizos rojos. Listo.

No conté hasta 10 cuando Luke tocó y abrió la puerta, mirando desde mi equipaje y a mí, luciendo moribunda en la cama.

—Vamos, Clare-bear —dijo, caminando hacia donde estaba mi equipaje.

—No me digas Clare-bear, Luke —dije. Luke se encogió. Tomé una maleta y mi bolso de mano y pasé a su lado hacia la sala de estar. Stephen y Jace estaban allí, pero se habían cambiado de ropa. Supuse que habían ido a su casa para que Jace pudiera empacar sus cosas.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Stephen. Jace estaba mirando el techo, como si le estuviera pidiendo a Dios que le diera tolerancia.

—Todo listo. ¿Llamaste los taxis? —preguntó Luke, caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

—Están abajo —respondió Stephen. Comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

—Espera, Clary, hay algo más —dijo Stephen. Me detuve, respiré profunda y lentamente y luego me volteé hacia él. Él buscó dentro de su abrigo y sacó una pequeña caja negra, luego la abrió.

Un anillo.

—Oh, demonios, hay un anillo —murmuró Jace, pasando una mano a través de su cabello dorado y dándonos la espalda.

—_Obviamente _ hay un anillo —mencionó Stephen. Miré al hermoso y brillante anillo.

Un jodido anillo. Voy a casarme, por la mierda.

—Ven aquí, Jace. Vamos, chico. Nadie va a comerte —dijo Stephen, volteándose hacia su hijos, quién tenía una mirada petrificada en el rostro.

—Soy delicioso, papá. ¿Por qué alguien no querría comerme? —dijo estrechando los ojos.

—Mueve tu trasero, Jonathan Christopher —dijo más serio. Demonios, eso da miedo. Jace dio un par de pasos y se detuvo al lado de su padre, dándole una mirada asesina.

—Aquí —dijo Stephen, dándole la caja a su hijo. Él la tomo, una mirada confundida en sus ojos.

—Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo —dijo Stephen. Alcé ambas cejas.

—¿¡Qué mierda, papá!? No sé nada sobre esta mierda, sabes —dijo Jace con ojos amplios.

—Oh, por el amor de dios. Arrodillate. No me mires así, Jace. Hazlo. _Ahora_.

—¡Demonios! ¡Ok, ok! —dijo Jace exasperado, bajando en una rodilla.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Él me lo va a proponer? ¿Están hablando jodidamente en serio?

—Pregúntale —dijo Stephen con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando hacia abajo a su hijo.

De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera.

—Hey, tú sabes, esto _no _es totalmente necesario —dije, tratando de alejarme.

—_¡Jonathan!_ —rugió Stephen.

—_¡Por dios! ¡No me apresures! _Cristo Jesús. Tú, em, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —me preguntó exasperado. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por dios, estoy muriendo de amor —dije con un tono aburrido.

—Obviamente tienes que decir que sí, así que no sé porque te estoy preguntando siquiera.

—Como si tuviera una opción —dije.

—Bueno, supongo que ese es un sí —mencionó Stephen.

—Como si me importara —murmuró Jace.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —le dije.

—¿Puedes poner el maldito anillo en su dedo y terminar con esto? —murmuró Stephen. Maldiciendo bajo su aliento, Jace sacó el anillo de la caja y técnicamente me arrancó la mano de mi lado, presionando el anillo en mi mano izquierda tan lejos como pudo ir, hiriéndome el dedo en el proceso. Lo maldije en voz baja y alejé mi mano de _su _mano, pasando al lado del padre y del hijo para salir del apartamento.

* * *

—Ok, aquí estamos —dijo Stephen, saliendo de su taxi junto al chico dorado. Demonios, el edificio era enorme. Y cuando digo _enorme_, lo digo en serio.

Ambos (sí, Jace y yo, desafortunadamente) miramos hacia arriba y no pudimos ver la punta del edificio.

—Entremos —dijo Stephen, ya en la puerta de la recepción. Después Stephen mandó al portero para que trajiera nuestro equipaje, y entró al elevador. Oh, y adivinen _qué_.

Stephen compró el _maldito_ pent-house, muchas gracias.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuré. La campana del elevador sonó cuando se detuvo en el piso dieciocho.

—Es bueno saber que si hay un ataque terrorista seremos los primeros en saber —murmuró Jace. Puse los ojos en blanco. Luke resopló. Stephen le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hijo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, mi mandíbula casi tocó el suelo.

El apartamento era… extraordinario.

La primera cosa que vi fue la hermosa y extensa vista de Nueva York. Tenía unas enormes ventanas de cristal en las paredes de la sala de estar, dónde podías sentarte y admirar la vista. El lugar era enorme por sí mismo. Los muebles eran una mezcla de blanco y negro. Blancas y acolchadas alfombras, negras mesas, blancos y cómodos sillones… era de ensueño.

Ugh, bueno, uno que tenía que compartir con un grano en el trasero.

Jace silbó.

—Dos habitaciones, cuatro baños, dos salas de estar, una cocina, un comedor y hay dos habitaciones, una para cada uno, diseñada especialmente para ustedes.

Respiré profundamente.

—Ok, así que… por favor, estoy rogandoles, chicos. Por favor, no se maten entre ustedes antes de la boda. —dijo Stephen, preocupación en sus ojos.

—Una oferta tentadora —dijo Jace.

—Así que… los vemos pronto, chicos —dijo Stephen Herondale, tocando el hombro de su hijo antes de pasar a nuestro lado y subirse al elevador. Sentí una mano en mi brazo y allí estaba Luke.

—Espero me perdones algún día —dijo. Luego, me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, sintiendo como si tuviera cinco años. Amaba la protección de los brazos de Luke.

—No importa que pase, voy a estar ahí para tí. Siempre, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo contra mi cabeza. Asentí.

—Te amo, Clare-bear —susurró, y después de darme un suave beso en la frente, se fue en el elevador con Stephen, y ambos desaparecieron. Suspiré silenciosamente, y me volteé hacia Jace.

—Voy a decirte esto solo una vez, y quiero que escuches con atención, Jonathan Christophen Herondale. Te quiero _fuera_ de mi camino. No quiero que estés cerca de mí. Espero tengas todos tus planes hechos, porque no sere la suficientemente estúpida como para caer en tus enredadas espinas. Y espero que respetes esto que te estoy pidiendo —dije con la voz más mandona que pude manejar. Jace se atrevió a darme una sonrisa torcida. Maldito idiota.

—Y si no… _¿qué? _¿Qué podrías hacerme tú, pequeñita? —dijo sonriendo. Sus dientes estaban brillando.

_Imbécil_, maldita sea.

—No me conoces, Jace Herondale. Pero puedo prometerte que no se pondrá bonito si conoces a la verdadera yo —dije, tratando de matarlo con la mirada. Ahora él tenía el fantasma de una sonrisa. Caminó hacia mí y no di más de cinco pasos y ya estaba contra la blanca pared. Él se presionó contra mi cuerpo, poniendo sus palmas en cada lado de la pared, a cada lado de mi cabeza, bloqueándome. Podía sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo y el fuerte aroma de un perfume masculino llegó a mi nariz. Presionó su rostro cerca del mío, pero se volteó al último segundo, y finalmente sentí sus labios contra mi oído, calientes y suaves.

—Adelante —susurró.


	2. Esto significa la guerra

_Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de este hermoso fic (que, repito, pertenece a **kristiliz**, yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo al español), para compartirlo con ustedes. Quería darles las gracias a **Moni Morgensten Vulturi**, **Demide **(¡aquí está la actualización, carajo! djaskl) y a **Guest**_ _por_ _los reviews (les enviaré un saco lleno de mangos a sus casas), y espero más gente se anime a dejarle reviews a este fic. __  
_

_Gracias **Kristiliz**_ _por darme permiso para traducirlo y subirlo a mi cuenta. Aquí les dejo el capítulo: _

* * *

**Capítulo II. _Esto significa la guerra._**

Después de casi asustarme hasta la muerte, Jace desapareció en la cocina. Me quedé allí, respirando dificultosamente. Juro por Dios que creí que había decidido violarme.

—¿Qué mierda? —escuché a Jace gritar desde la cocina.

—Por favor dime que te apuñalaste a ti mismo —repliqué.

—¡No hay nada de comida aquí! —dijo, su cabeza apareciendo repentinamente.

—Tengo tres palabras para ti: morir de hambre —dije, sonriendo y caminando hacia la escalera de cristal.

—Woah, whoah, _woah. _De ninguna manera, cariño —dijo, caminando en mi dirección con ambas cejas alzadas.

—Entonces ve al mercado. No es tan difícil, sabes —dije, continuando mi camino hacia las escaleras.

—Detente ahí mismo, tú renacuajo. Tú eres la chica aquí. Te daré lo que sea: mi motocicleta, mi tarjeta de crédito, lo que sea. Sólo ve y haz la compra de comestibles. Y pronto.

Eso fue suficiente. Me di la vuelta y pisoteé las escalones hacia abajo y me detuve justo en frente de él, con nuestros rostros separados por centímetros.

—¿Sabes algo? Voy a ir…

—Gracias, Jesús… —comenzó.

—Pero _solo _porque somos compañeros de apartamento, ¡y eso es _todo_! —dije, golpeándolo duro en el pecho, y con tanta ira que creí que iba a abofetearlo. Sonrió hacia mí, mirando hacia abajo, y entre nosotros apareció su mano, sosteniendo su tarjeta de crédito. La arranqué de sus dedos, tomé mi bolso y me subí al elevador. Y justo antes de que las puertas cerraran, escuché a Jace gritar desde la sala de estar.

—¡Tráeme mangos!

* * *

Tuve que llamar a Luke para que me trajiera un auto al supermercado porque, bueno, _hola, _ ¿dónde se supone que iba a poner los comestibles? No estaba planeando caminar con ellos en mis manos de vuelta al edificio. De ninguna jodida manera.

No lo vi. Me llamó para dejar el auto (el cuál dijo que era un Ferrari) en frente del mercado dónde le pagó a uno de los empleados para que lo cuidara mientras yo terminaba de comprar. ¡Asombroso!

Cuando terminé de comprar, la cuál de hecho tomó dos carritos; realmente comencé a pensar si es que debía pagar con _mi _tarjeta de crédito. Después de todo, fue el padre de Jace quién compró el apartamento… simplemente no me parecía justo.

Pero él era tan insoportable…

_Oh, a la mierda_, pensé al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su tarjeta de crédito. Con la ayuda de otro empleado, salí del mercado y encontré el _Ferrari _de color rojo sangre.

—Wow —dije, admirando el auto por algunos segundos.

—¿Señorita Fairchild? —dijo el empleado que estaba cuidando el auto.

—Sí, esa soy yo —dije caminando hacia el asiento del conductor. Dos empleados subieron las, al menos, sesenta bolsas, y tuvieron que poner la mitad de ellas en el asiento trasero del auto. Después de que les di una propina a ambos empleados, estaba en mi camino de vuelta al apartamento.

Mierda.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a subir todas esas bolsas al piso dieciocho del maldito edificio? Maldito seas, Jace.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y lo primero que hice fue:

—¡Jonathan Christopher Herondale! ¡Trae tu trasero de chico dorado aquí ahora mismo! —grité. Salí del elevador y puse algunas bolsas que traje yo misma al lado de las puertas de éste. Ahora teníamos que esperar a que el empleado del edificio trajera el resto de las bolsas con los comestibles.

Jace estaba hablando por teléfono mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Estaba riéndose con quien sea que estuviera hablando. Rodé los ojos.

—Toma las bolsas que… —comencé, pero Jace levantó su mano rápidamente para hacerme callar, tratando de escuchar lo que fuera que la persona por teléfono le estaba diciendo. Después soltó una corta risa.

—Sí. No te preocupes, te veo esta noche —dijo y luego colgó. Caminé a la cocina, con las bolsas en mis manos, actuando como si no hubiera escuchado nada. ¿Se iba a encontrar con alguien esta noche?

—¿_Qué_ quieres ahora, pulga? —dijo. Puse las bolsas en el mostrador de la cocina y me volteé hacia él, alzando ambas cejas.

—Yo compré; tu organizas —dije.

—_¿Qué?_ —dijo, ambas cejas levantadas hasta el cielo.

—¡Por el amor de dios! No es tan difícil, idiota —dije, caminando hacia las escaleras de cristal. Justo cuando puse un pie sobre el primer escalón, sentí una mano en mi brazo. Me di la vuelta en un movimiento rápido y sacudí mi brazo fuera de su agarre.

—No me gusta que me toquen, cara de idiota, especialmente por ti, _¡muchas_ gracias! —dije con una voz fuerte.

—Ouch. Heriste mis sentimientos, _Thumbelina_ —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

—Ugh. Superalo, imbécil —dije, dándome la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras. Llegué a un pasillo con una alfombra blanca la cual guiaba a dos puertas al final del pasillo. Ambas puertas eran de madera oscura y lucían extrañas en contraste con las paredes blancas. La puerta derecha ya se encontraba abierta y vi sabanas blancas y negras. Totalmente de Jace. Asi que giré el picaporte de la otra puerta. Cuando la abrí, me congelé en mi lugar.

La habitación era arrebatadoramente Hermosa. En una manera moderna/adolescente.

Los muebles eran todos blancos, las sábanas de la cama eran blancas e incluso la enorme alfombra que cubría el 75% de la habitación, era _blanca_. El único color diferente era el azul suave, que era el color de los almohadones en la cama, un pequeño sillón, y algunas partes de la pared. Tenía unas puertas dobles negras que guiaban a un hermoso balcón. Y lo que más amé: un pequeño _chandelier_. Hermoso.

—¿Compraste los mangos? —gritó Jace desde el primer piso.

Suspiré silenciosamente.

_Paciencia…_

Miré hacia la derecha y vi todas mis maletas, en la parte de madera del cuarto, todas juntas. Luego, volvi a mirar a mi habitación. Era asombrosa. Extrañaba mi antiguo cuarto pero bueno… este era un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, y tendría que lidiar con ello. Quizás odiaba a Jace, quizás estaba totalmente en contra de todo esto, pero sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que tenía que hacerlo de todas formas. Era cierto lo que Luke había dicho. Él nunca me había pedido que hiciera sacrificios, pero no había manera de salvarme de esto. Estaba metida en esta mierda hasta el fondo.

—¡Los encontré! —gritó Jace. De verdad quería darle un puñetazo. ¿Por qué estaba atascada con _él_? Me refiero a qué… ¿puede la vida ser un poquito más justa? Demonios.

Hmm… quizás podría liberarme de este matrimonio después de que la compañía fuera entregada a los próximos dueños. Pero tendría que hacerlo creíble…

De repente, sonreí.

Yo era una reina del drama.

Caminé al balcón que tenía mi habitación y me detuve. Podía ver Nueva York desde aquí. Los edificios, las calles, la gente caminando en diferentes direcciones…

Nueva York es asombroso.

Escuché un silbido.

—Ahora _esto_ es lo que llamo una habitación digna de la presencia de Jace Herondale —escuché a mis espaldas. Me volteé y le lancé una mirada asesina a Jace. Él estaba mirando alrededor de mi cuarto, caminando a la cama y dando un asentimiento de aprobación.

—¡Por la mierda, sal de aquí! —grité, cerrando las puertas del balcón y entrando a la habitación.

—Cariño, te ves _tan_ linda cuando estás enojada. Pondré mi experiencia en práctica para hacerlo permanente —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sonriéndome. Arqueé una ceja, di un paso atrás y copié su posición.

—¿Quieres que te diga algo muy genial? — pregunté.

—De hecho, no.

—Después de pensarlo con mucho cuidado, tomando en cuenta cada punto y observando cada pequeño detallito, llegué a la conclusión de que no podría importarme menos…

—Vaya desperdicio de saliva —dijo con ambas cejas alzadas. Puse los ojos en blanco y apunté hacia la puerta.

—Fuera. Ahora.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Me gusta… podríamos tener pijamadas, ver películas románticas, pintar nuestras uñas, hacer llamadas de broma a chicos lindos y, mí favorita: ¡faciales! —dijo con una voz de falsa emoción.

—Eres un joven tan maravilloso, podría besarte ahora mismo —dije con tono aburrido.

—El sarcasmo parece ser, en general, el lenguaje del diablo —dijo dándome una sonrisa.

—Dios mío. ¿No tienes otro lugar dónde ir? ¿Algo más que hacer? ¿Siquiera _trabajas_? —pregunté, caminando hacia mis maletas y llevándolas a mi cama, para poder comenzar a desempacar.

—Mi padre es un banquero, la naturaleza me provee —dijo con una mirada determinada en el rostro. Rodé los ojos.

—¿Sal de aquí? —dije en un tono de estoy-aburrida-de-tu-estupidez-asi-que-si-terminas te-puedes-por-favor-irte-ahora.

—Pero por supuesto, mademoiselle —dijo con sorna.

Él, de hecho, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Una hora y media después, tenía todas mis cosas guardadas en sus nuevos lugares. Tomé mis nuevos parlantes para iPhone y los puse sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la lámpara. Todo lucía realmente bien. Estaba pensando en comprar unas lindas luces de Navidad y básicamente enredarlas en el tubo de metal de la cortina. Iba a lucir incluso mejor de lo que ya lucía. Era casi el anochecer cuando baje las escaleras, pero no sin antes darme una ducha en mi gigantesco baño personal y cambiarme a unos ajustados jeans y una polera blanca de A&F, con tirantes.

Jace estaba viendo televisión en la enorme, segunda sala de estar, que tenía un gigantesco, _gigantesco _plasma. Él lucía como si hubiera tomado una ducha también porque estaba usando una polera marina con botones, sus mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, y jeans. Estaba descalzo. Y su cabello lucía un poquito húmedo, rizos formándose en su cabeza.

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Podrías parar? _

¡Ugh!

Caminé a la cocina y tomé uno de los pequeños cartones de helado que compré. Chispas de chocolate y menta. Jace volteó la cabeza y me vio. Luego, sonrió.

—Te demoraste bastante, renacuajo —dijo.

—Supéralo, por el amor de dios —dije, cavando en mi helado y lamiendo la cuchara sonoramente.

—Ahora eso es asqueroso —dijo arrugando la nariz.

—Y ¿quiero tu opinión por qué…? —dije, alzando una ceja hacia él.

—Hmm, ahora veo hacia dónde vas con todo esto —dijo, sonriendo otra vez. Maldición, ¿no le duele sonreír tanto?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté, mirándolo como si no estuviera diciendo nada coherente. Bueno, en realidad no estaba diciendo nada coherente.

—Cuidado, pequeño renacuajo. Tengo cinturón negro en sarcasmo. Nadie puede vencerme. A no ser por razones locas, que yo lo permita o que de _verdad_ me esté acercando a mis años de menopausia —dijo, tratando de lucir serio.

—Mm-hmm… —dije, asintiendo y mirándolo serenamente.

—Como sea… voy a salir —dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando sus zapatos que estaban al lado de la mesa del comedor.

—¿Te vas a encontrar con la persona con la que hablabas por teléfono? —pregunté en un interesado, pero acusador tono.

—Pequeño renacuajo entrometido —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente mientras se calzaba sus zapatos.

—¿Necesito comprarte algunas cajas con condones, Jace? —pregunté, cavando en mi helado otra vez.

—Maldición, ¿cómo sabes siquiera que estaba hablando con una _chica_? —preguntó, terminando con sus zapatos y mirándome con el ceño fruncido, mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Eres gay? —pregunté. Jace se atragantó, arrojando gotitas de agua en todas direcciones, y luego comenzó a toser.

—Créeme. Eso no fue lo que tu madre dijo hace tres días —dijo, limpiandose el agua de la barbilla.

—Ew… eres un imbécil —dije. Obviamente mi madre no "ew" con él, ella lo odia. Pero de todas formas, que asqueroso.

—Sólo te digo la verdad. Y sería un increíble desgaste de buena mercancía.

—Por mi _sanidad _ y tu _seguridad_… _¡desaparece! _—grité, completamente disgustada. Él se fue volando, su risa aún sonando en mis oídos.

* * *

Estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Como… ugh, ni siquiera Angry Birds estaba entreteniéndome. Y _eso_ era algo. Así que tome la mejor desición de mi vida. Bueno, _nueva_ vida.

Tomé mi bolso, mis llaves y volé al elevador. Casi en la puerta, la señorita conserje me llamó. Me detuve y volteé hacia la recepción. Ugh, ahora qué.

—¿Sí? —dije, casi poniéndome de puntillas.

—Tienes un paquete. Fue enviado esta tarde —dijo caminando hacia mi con una pequeña caja de cartón negro en su mano. Tenía un moño plateado en la punta. Ella me lo pasó.

—Gracias —dije sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta de salida. Cuando finalmente estaba afuera, abrí la caja. Había un papel blanco de chiflón adentro. Y adentro había una anillo plateado. Un anillo plateado _gravado_. Lo tome entre mis dedos e inspeccioné el pedazo de arte. Decía en simples letras cursiva:

_El amor verdadero espera. _

Ahora estaba entrando en pánico.

Encontré un pequeño pedazo de papel que estaba quemado en sus bordes. Estaba simulando un pergamino. Se leía:

_De un viejo amigo… espero me recuerdes._

* * *

Caminé a través de las concurridas calles, mirando cada tienda por la que pasé, tratando de olvidar el nuevo anillo en mi mano derecha. Entré a cinco o cuatro boutiques de ropa y compré faldas y un montón de camisetas. Para el momento que fui a Starbucks, ya tenía cinco bolsas de papel. Compré un Frapuccino de chispas de chocolate y menta y continúe con mi tarde de compras. Parejas pasaron caminando, tomados de la mano y hablando en tiernas voces. Ninguna de las chicas llevaba un anillo de compromiso.

Entré a Abercrombie y tomé una polera sin mangas ni tirantes blanca, talla XS que ya había visto por internet y fui a pagar por ella. Cuando era mi turno, puse la polera sobre el mostrador y busqué mi billetera.

—Lucirá adorable en ti.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con unos dulces ojos azules. El chico, quién por cierto tenía cabello negro y piel cremosa, tomó la polera, lanzándome una dulce sonrisa. Sonreí y saqué mi tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Eso sería todo? —dijo.

—Sí.

—Treinta-y-dos, con noventa-y-nueve —dijo, tomando mi tarjeta de crédito y deslizándola. Lo miré trabajar. Era asombrosamente lindo. Y tenía una dulce expression en el rostro. Me dio mi recibo para firmarlo y me sonrió otra vez.

—Gracias —dije mientras me pasaba la bolsa de papel.

—Eres realmente hermosa —dijo él. Le di una sonrisa pequeña y traté de ignorar el hecho de que me estaba sonrojando.

—Gracias —dije en un tono bajo. Él me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Puedes darme tu número de teléfono? —preguntó calmadamente. Lo pensé por un segundo. Lo juro, lo consideré.

—No lo creo —dije y luego le di una pequeña sonrisa y me di la vuelta hacia la salida. Casi estaba afuera cuando le escuché decir.

—Al menos dame tu nombre.

Me detuve y miré en su dirección. Me estaba dando esa dulce sonrisa otra vez.

—Clary.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Mi nombre es Matt.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Matt —dije antes de salir de la tienda.

Estaba sorbiendo mi café cuando vi una tienda de mascotas al otro lado de la calle. Yo amaba los animales.

Entré y fui directamente a las perreras. Ahí fue cuando vi un cachorro Labrador blanco. Me enamoré instantáneamente de él. Fui hacia el mostrador.

—Um, ¿cuál es el precio de ese pequeño labrador blanco? —pregunté. La mujer levantó la vista de sus papeles.

—Creo que son cuatrocientos veinte —dijo. Lo pensé por un momento.

Bueno, al infierno con todo. Yo estaba renunciando a mi vida.

—Ok, estoy interesada —dije. Mientras la señora buscaba por las llaves, me dio unas cuantas formas para rellenar. Cuando terminé, fui a obtener mi bebé. La mujer desapareció tras la puerta de la perrera y la vi cuando tomó al cachorro en brazos. Salió y caminó hacia mi con el blanco cachorrito en sus brazos.

—Aquí lo tienes —dijo mientras me lo pasaba.

—¿Es un ella o un él? —pregunté, tomando al peso ligero in mis ya llenos brazos.

—Es un _él_. Tiene un mes. Es una hermosura —dijo la señora. Después de que me ayudó a recoger todo lo que el cachorro necesitaba, incluyendo un par de cosas que yo añadí, le pagué por todo y salí de la tienda de mascotas con mi bebé en mis brazos.

Era tan jodidamente hermoso que sólo quería acurrucarme con él.

—Hey, bebé —arrullé. Él tenía unos increíbles ojos azules.

—¿Te gusta el nombre Tyser? —arrullé otra vez. Toqué mi nariz con la suya y lamió mi mejilla.

—Oh, si te gusta —dije con voz dulce. Regresé al apartamento una hora más tarde. Eran las once y media y después de hacer las compras con Tyser en mis _brazos_, creí que se caerían. Puse a Tyser en el suelo tan pronto como las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el apartamento. El bebé estaba olfateando el suelo, obviamente conociendo su nuevo hogar.

—¿Te gusta aquí, bebé? Es mejor que la tienda, ¿no es así? —dije caminando a la sala de estar. Arrojé todas las bolsas con mis compras sobre un sillón y fui a la cocina, con la bolsa de la tienda de mascotas. Saqué todo. Las cinco bolsas de comida, el pocillo de acero inoxidable, shampoos, juguetes, bocadillos, frazadas, su cama, su collar azul suave, arnés y correa. Fui al segundo piso por un segundo para poner la cama negra de Tyser al lado de mi cama y cambiarme a mi pijama rojo. Luego tomé a Tyser en mis brazos y me dejé caer sobre el sillón en la sala de estar. Pagué para la película "Wild Child" y me acurruqué en el sofá con Tyser en mis brazos. A él le gustaba lamer mis mejillas y mis dedos, y él olía muy bien. Como un bebé.

—Eres tan lindo, Tyser —djie besando su barriga. Oh por dios, podría besarlo todo el día. No terminamos de ver la película. Nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Hasta que…

—_¡Mierda!_

Desperté inmediatamente y el cachorro saltó en mis brazos, dando un gemido asustado.

—Shh, está todo bien —le murmuré a Tyser; él tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

—_¡No _está bien! —gritó Jace desde la cocina. ¿Qué demonios?

—Me golpeé el dedo meñique del pie con el borde de la pared de la cocina —dijo. Después de un par de segundos de maldecir en voz baja.

—Por la mierda, creí que había perdido mi dedo, maldita sea —gruñó.

—Umm, ¿ouch? —dije sarcásticamente. El rostro enojado de Jace apareció desde la cocina.

—No estoy de ánimo, sabes —dijo sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de la mesa. Luego, Tyser saltó y puso sus pequeñas patitas en el respaldo del sillón, mirando a Jace.

Jace entrecerró sus ojos hacia mi cachorro.

—¿Quién es la apestosa pulga? —preguntó, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Tyser.

—Primero que todo, él _no _es una apestosa pulga. Él es un cachorro. Segundo, su nombre es Tyser. Y tercero, lo acabo de comprar. Es mi nuevo bebé —dije, tomando a Tyser en mis brazos y besándolo en la nariz.

—¿Ahora la gente se compra sus propios bebés? Entonces, ¿qué es esa cosa que las mujeres obtienen después de perder su período? ¿Un jodido tumor? Maldita sea, lo sabía —dijo para si mismo. Rodé los ojos.

—¿Eres siempre así de retardado o estás haciendo un esfuerzo especial hoy? —pregunté poniéndome de pie.

—Wow. Esa es una respuesta brillante —dijo después de considerarlo por un momento. Me quedé quieta un momento y alcé una ceja. Qué demonios…

—Bueno, ¿no eres una pequeña e inteligente pitufa, huh? —dijo. Me mofé y puse a Tyser en el suelo.

—¿Estuviste jodiendo a alguien esta noche, mi hermoso prometido? —pregunté alzando las cejas.

—Wow, sabía que manejabas la telepatía, pero maldición, no sabía que tus poderes estaban tan desarrollados —dijo.

—¿Sabes que engañar es el tipo de cosas que rompe una relación, cierto? —dije, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Como si _quisiera_ estar en una relación contigo, pequeña pitufa —dijo.

Um. Bueno, ouch.

—Hey, he tenido esta pregunta rondando mi mente desde hace como doce horas que he estado contigo… —dijo, pensando con cuidado las palabras.

—Y aquí estoy yo, preguntándome a mi misma si podrías ser aún más retardado de lo que ya he visto —me dije a mi misma.

—No eres virgen, ¿o sí? —preguntó.

Lo miré justo a los ojos. Luego tragué saliva rápidamente y miré hacia otro lado. Si Luke se enteraba, me iba a matar.

—Lo sabía. ¡Tú, pequeña y entrometida, pitufa! —dijo, sonriendo y mirándome hacia abajo. Ugh. Odiaba que fuera tan malditamente alto.

—Um, como si tu lo fueras —dije rodando los ojos y caminando lejos, hacia las escaleras; con Tyser siguiéndome.

—Eso, de hecho, no lo puedo negar, mi hermosa princesas, pero wow, pensé que nosotros podríamos, ya sabes…

Me detuve a medio camino y levanté mi mano en su dirección.

—Háblale a la mano. Si tienes cualquier pregunta, consulta a mi dedo del medio —dije dándole la espalda y subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Tú empezaste! ¡Esto significa la guerra! —dijo con voz risueña. Maldito _bastardo _de Satán.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué creen? Si les gustó (o si, al contrario, no les gustó) ¡dejen una review! Me harían muy feliz, y estoy segura que a la autora también (: _

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER! _


	3. Nuestros verdaderos sentimientos

_Gracias a **Valeska **por su review en el capítulo anterior, me alegra que te guste y estoy segura que a la autora, **kristiliz**, también.  
Recuerden que éste fic le pertenece ella (**kristiliz**) yo sólo estoy traduciendolo para que más gente pueda leerlo y disfrutarlo. Los personajes que participan en este fic, como he mencionado antes, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. _

_Trataré de subir capítulos todos los días, pero no puedo prometer que será asi en estricta regla. **Kristiliz **escribió el fic hasta el capítulo 11 y no sé si tiene planeado seguirlo, dejarlo allí o qué; pero yo traduciré todo el material que ella suba, ¿les parece? _

_Aquí hay una pequeña lista de reproducción que la autora designó para el capítulo (si gustan, pueden escucharla mientras lo leen):_

_1. Unforgivable - Christina Grimmie  
2. Pretending - Glee Cast  
3. Marry you - Bruno Mars  
4. Good Life - One Republic  
5. Long long way to go - Def Leppard  
6. Should've kissed you - Chris Brown  
7. We are young - fun.  
8. Somebody that I used to know - Gotye ft. Kimbra  
_

_¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo al leerlo y traducirlo!_

* * *

**Capítulo III. _Nuestros verdaderos sentimientos._  
**

_Cinco días después…_

—¡Voy a matarte, maldito _bastardo_! —grité a través del apartamento. Sabía que él estaba cerca… sólo tenía que encontrarle. Hemos estado así por cinco días completos. Pero bueno… yo lo comencé. El primer día descubrí que Jace estaba aterrorizado de, bueno… problemas femeninos. Déjenme explicarles…

Hice la broma de la gelatina en el retrete. Herví gelatina roja y luego la vertí en el retrete. Literalmente hice gelatina de cereza en el retrete, con la exacta misma textura y color. Lucía como sangre. Para hacerlo más creíble, sumergí pelotas de papel higiénico en ketchup y las arrojé en el retrete y en la basura. Todo esto en _su_ baño.

Estaba viendo _Jersey Shore_ cuando lo escuché gritar y maldecir. Luego comenzó a gritarme.

—¿Usaste mi baño? —gritó cuando llegó a mi lado. Miré hacia arriba inocentemente.

—Um… lo siento… ¿olvidé tirar la cadena? —puse una cara horrorizada. Él miró hacia otro lado y pasó ambas manos por sus rizos. Luego se volteó rápidamente en mi dirección y me apuntó con un dedo.

—Tú… vas a pagar por esto —dijo y luego se apresuró escaleras arriba. Sonreí para mí misma y me crucé de brazos, esperando. Miré a Tyser, quién estaba sentado a mi lado, con ojos abiertos de par en par. Como si supiera lo que iba a pasar.

—3… 2… 1… —le dije a Tyser y luego escuché a Jace gritando como si estuviera quemándose en el inferno. El agua del retreta se había desbordado e inundado el baño. Sonreí y besé la cabeza de Tyser.

—Bueno trabajo, amiguito —dije, y luego seguí viendo _Jersey Shore_.

Del segundo al tercer día desperté atada a la cama. Como _realmente_ atada; tobillos, rodillas, muñecas…

Por supuesto, había sido Jace, y empecé a llamarlo a gritos y a tratar de escapar. Pero no sabía nada sobre el tipo con una máscara parado en mi balcón. Estaba usando una máscara de esquí y un pasamontañas negro. Me dio pánico y sentí un grito en mi garganta. Maldito Jace. Él estaba tratando de entrar, tironeando y empujando las puertas de cristal. Luego comenzó a golpear el cristal, volteándose su cabeza de lado a lado. Jace estaba tratando de asustarme. Y estaba ganando.

Luego, grité.

Un minuto más tarde, me quedé congelada de horror cuando vi a _Jace_ aparecer en mi puerta. Riendo.

—¿Te soltaste finalmente? —preguntó. Luego, miró al balcón y su rostro cambió completamente. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que el tipo con la máscara de esquí no era parte de la broma. Después, las puertas de cristal cedieron y el hombre abrió las puertas, dando un paso dentro de la habitación. Grité cuando vi el triturador de hielo. Jace corrió a mí y me arrojó sobre su hombro justo antes de que el triturador de hielo cayera sobre nosotros. No podía dejar de gritar. Jace bajó las escaleras corriendo, el hombre con el triturador a centímetros de nosotros. Luego, me dejó en el suelo y se alejó de mi, segundos antes de que el hombre le arrojara un puñetazo a Jace. Él fácilmente lo esquivo y luego lo noqueó fácilmente con solo un golpe.

Para cuando el peligro ya había pasado yo estaba hiperventilando, mirando al hombre inconsciente como si fuera a saltar sobre mí en cualquier segundo. Y yo aún estaba atada. Luego Jace caminó hacia mí y se arrodilló frente a mí. Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y distraídamente acarició mi pómulo con su pulgar, mirándome directamente a los ojos con preocupación. Él lucía tan… diferente al bastardo que yo conocía.

Hasta que abrió su gran bocota y dijo con el mismo tono preocupado:

—Feliz tercer día de bromas.

Sí…

Espero que él aún se esté retorciendo por el dolor en sus testículos.

Al día siguiendo horneé galletas _especiales _por segunda vez ese día porque Jace se había robado la primera bandeja de galletas que había horneado. Las dejé para que se enfriaran sobre el mostrador. Luego fui a darme un baño y me quedé allí por un ahora. Estaba bastante segura de que Jace las encontraría realmente pronto.

—¡Maldigo el día en que nos conocimos, Clarissa Fairchild! —gritó desde el primer piso.

—Feliz cuarto día de bromas para ti, también —dije desde la bañera.

Um…

Ahora estaba pagando mi broma de las galletas con su próxima broma. No es genial… para nada. Primero, él colgó un cartel que decía: "Casa del Burlesque. Admisión gratis la primera noche. 6 cuartos equipados para el uso libre de los clientes y una invitada. ¡Llamé ahora para reservación especial con nuestra hermosa Clara!" Y debajo de eso estaba mi número de teléfono. Descubrí que había estado allí desde la tarde del tercer día de bromas. Comencé a recibir llamadas de clientes ansiosos e interesados. Maldito bastardo de Satán. Después del mediodía, Tyser había corridor hacia mi, oliendo extraño… como perfume. Me di cuenta que Jace había vaciado toda la botella de perfume sobre mi perro. Ahora Tyser estaba estornudando como si fuera a sacarse el cerebro. ¿Qué _demonios_?

Pero después de _eso…_

Oh, dios…

Después de eso el conserje del edificio me llamó, diciendo que Lucian Fairchild había dejado un paquete para mí.No sabía que era pero corrí escaleras abajo con una enorme sonrisa de todas formas. Cuando me detuve en el mostrador la señorita me miró como… _realmente _mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que me ve.

—Um… un tipo llamado Lucian dijo que pasó para dejar un paquete que habían dejado en su apartamento. Dijo que tuvo que dar tu firma al chico del mail —dijo, sacando algo debajo de su escritorio. Sentí la ansiedad en su tono de voz. ¿Ok?

Ella sacó una bolsa de papel, con el nombre "Rincón del placer" sobre el logo de la tienda que era un collage de condones de todos los colores.

Oh, mierda…

La bolsa de papel era muy pesada y cuando miré dentro había cajas y cajas de diferentes…_juguetes sexuales_.

—Um… uh, gra-gracias —dije tartamudeando. Luego corrí de vuelta al elevador y mucha gente estaba mirando la bolsa y riéndose.

_Ahora _esto es personal… nadie me molesta. No de esta manera.

—¡JONATHAN HERONDALE! —grité.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y lo encontré caminando de la cocina con un mango en su mano, mirándome como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—No actúes como si no supieras, maldito cabeza de mierda. —dije furiosa.

—Wow, tu vocabulario esta progresando, mi pequeño saltamontes —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Voy a hacerte _mierda_ los testículos. ¿Qué lado? ¿Izquierdo? ¿Derecho? ¿Quieres ambos? —dije, dando un paso en su dirección.

—Woah, realmente no me agradas —dijo, como si estuviera dandose cuenta de eso por primera vez.

—Aww, ¿no te agrado? Que tierno. No me agradas tampoco. Estoy feliz de que hayamos aclarado eso —dije con una falsa sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

—Obviamente. No nos agradamos. Puedes experimentar cosas nuevas conmigo cuando quieras, cariño —dijo sonriendo otra vez.

—Te voy a matar, ¡maldito bastardo! —le grité, justo antes de saltar sobre él. Él trató de detenerme para que yo no jalara su cabello asi que golpeé su estomago. Gruñó pero trató de agarrarme de la cintura. Me di vuelta y lo golpeé en las costillas.

—¡Détente! —dijo exasperado.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! —grité. Nunca he estado tan avergonzada en mi vida. ¡Todos se estaban riendo de _mí_! Pero no iba a llorar en frente de él. Especialmente no en frente de _él_.

—Oh, así que obviamente no te gusto mi broma, ¿o sí? Bueno, ¡eso es lo que consigues por alimentarme con galletas con chispas de excremento! La próxima vez piensa en las consecuencias, pequeña cucaracha —dijo.

—¡Casi me matas con el tipo con la máscara! ¿Estás jodidamente loco o qué? —le grité. Él seguía luchando contra mis ágiles manos, que estaban tratando de llegar a su cara.

—¡Me hiciste limpiar toda mi habitación de esa asquerosa cosa roja en mi baño! ¡Eso fue asqueroso, Clarissa! —gritó de vuelta. No le respondí porque yo era responsable por comenzar con las bromas, pero, ¡al demonio no me importaba!

En su lugar lo empujé pero el sujetó mi brazo. Traté de soltarme de su agarre con todo mi cuerpo y… me resbalé hasta el suelo. Bueno, se supone que debía golpear el suelo, hasta que Jace estaba debajo de mí. Él volteó nuestros cuerpos, y caí duro sobre él. Cuando lo mire, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, como si la caída le hubiera hecho daño. Mis manos temblaban y estaba tratando de calmar mi dificultosa respiración.

No me di cuenta que nuestras bocas estaban separadas por milímetros.

Hasta que vi una lenta sonrisa materializarse frente a mí.

—Aunque _me encanta _esta posición, mi pequeña pitufa, mi hiciste botar mi mango. _¿Agarrarías mi mango? _—dijo en un tono bajo, una sonrisa colgando de su boca. No entendí todo eso del mango. Supongo que era una broma privada, pero no importó.

Me perdí en sus ojos. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Olvidé que él era _Jonathan Herondale, _el arrogando idiota que se suponía debía casarse conmigo, en menos de tres semanas. Olvidé por un segundo todas las cosas que había dicho, y hecho. _Todo. _

Sus ojos encontraron los míos y su rostro cambió completamente. Luego su boca ascendió en mi dirección. Esos esculpidos labios estaban a milímetros de mi boca, y sentí su cálido aliento en _mis _labios. Subió su mano lentamente desde mi muslo, mi cintura, mi espalda, hasta que descansó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, inclinándome hacia él. Nuestras narices se estaban tocando…

Agarré su camisa en un puño.

Y me puse de pie.

Ignoré cualquier cosa que diría y subí las escaleras.

Solo había silencio.

* * *

_**POV de Jace.**_

Ella me dejó allí. Sin ni una sola palabra.

Pensé…

Pensé que podría arreglar todo esto.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro…

* * *

Minutos más tarde escuché el _timbre_ cuando Jace entró al elevador y desapareció. Él se fue.

Necesitaba olvidarme de él. Me refiero que, bueno _hola _casi lo besé. De ninguna jodida manera iba a besarlo. Yo lo odiaba. Y de ninguna manera iba a ser feliz con él. Estaba siendo forzada a casarme con un mujeriego. _¡No!_

Ugh… apesto. Totalmente.

Estaba casi en la puerta de mi habitación, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Jace llamó mi atención. Nunca he estado en la habitación de Jace.

Y él estaba afuera.

Agarré el picaporte y entré. Todo estaba tan limpio. Y me refiero a _limpio._ Las sábanas blanco y negro estaban perfectamente puestas; el plasma estaba apagado; no había ninguna ropa tirada en el suelo o en el respaldo de las sillas, junto a su cama. Lucía como si él no hubiera usado su cuarto durante estos 6 días.

La habitación era tan… no lo sé, muy lejana a la habitación de un hombre. Creo que a Jace le gustaban las cosas en su lugar. Fui a la cama y vi que la única cosa sobre ella eran una especie de papeles. Cuando las levanté, vi que la primera página eran letras. Pero no estaban en español. Las palabras lucían Asiaticas, realmente exóticas. Ahí habían dos o tres frases en español, pero eso era todo. Cambié de página, descubriendo que la segunda y la tercera eran partituras de música.

Sentí como me ponía más y más confusa. ¿Él quería aprender una canción? Y si era así, ¿por qué quería aprendérsela con tantas ganas que incluso necesitaba la letra _impresa_? ¿Y qué con las partituras de música?

No lo entendía.

Me senté en su cama y revisé los papeles. En menos de un minuto me di por vencida tratando de decifrar las letras, así que las puse sobre la cama otra vez y miré alrededor. Su vista de Nueva York era asombrosa. Quería levantarme y mirar hacia abajo pero una ola de cansancio me golpeó. Miré a su cama otra vez y luego a sus almohadas, y fruncí el ceño. Había un tirante negro bajo su almohada. Lentamente la tomé y la saqué.

Era un sostén negro, _push-up._

¿Qué _demonios, _Jace?

Por dios, es un cerdo.

_Espera un segundo…_

¡Era _mi _sostén negro _push-up_! Oh, por dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo Jace con mi sostén negro?

Totalmente voy a matarlo ahora.

Pero no hoy. Estoy demasiado cansada para esperarlo para poder golpearlo. No puedo llevar mi sostén conmigo, porque entonces él sabría que yo estuve hurgando entre sus cosas.

Después de volver a colocar mi sostén bajo su almohada, me recosté por un segundo, probando que tan suaves eran. Luego vi una puerta cerrada al final de la habitación, muy lejos de mí. ¿Qué había al otro lado de mi habitación? ¿Por qué estaba cerrada?

Tenía mucha curiosidad, pero en el medio de decidirme si es que me levantaba a averiguar o no… caí dormida.

* * *

_**POV de Jace.**_

—¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¡Ella es jodidamente ardiente! Cualquier chico se sentiría atraído por ella —grité al teléfono.

—Tú sabes, lo que sea… eso es todo lo que tengo que decir —dijo Alec en el teléfono.

—¿En serio? ¿EN SERIO, Alec? —grité sonoramente.

—¡No quieres escucharme! ¡Las chicas como ella necesitan ser tratadas con cariño! No con tu usual temperamento de sarcasmo, Jace. Eso solo te traerá más problemas de los que ya tienes, amigo —dijo.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¡Ugh, maldito seas, Alec!

—La habilidad de hablar _no _te hace inteligente, Alec —dije.

—En serio, rezaré la próxima vez que ella corté tus testículos mientras duermes. Le haría un gran favor a la raza humana.

—Wow, ¿en serio? ¿Sabías que soy un gran fan de CSI, CSI NY, CSI Miami y NCIS? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué mierda, Jace? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que estamos conversando? —dijo, obviamente confundido.

—No me molestes porque sé como deshacerme de toda la evidencia —dije con un tono de voz fuerte y decidido.

—Oh, genial… comenzaré otra vez. Había una vez en la tierra de, por la mierda, cállate —murmuró un poquito lejos del teléfono. Sabía que él estaba molesto así que me reí.

—No me jodas, ¿te estás riendo, Jonathan? —dijo.

—Amo cuando mi presencia molesta a alguien. Tengo que amar ese poder, Alec —dije y luego colgué.

Maldita sea esta situación. No puedo permitirme caer en todo esto. Me refiero a qué… obvio, no la amaba. Nos conocimos hace seis días y de hecho… somos enemigos. Pero ella es tan…

Sus ojos…

—Mierda, estoy tan jodido —murmuré para mí mismo. Han pasado cuatro horas desde que salí del apartamento. Mierda… me puse a pensar en lo que podría haber pasado

Ella debe estar muy molesta ahora mismo.

Pero no sabía que más hacer. No sé manejar una relación. Mierda, no sé cómo manejarla a _ella._

Era una pequeña y mimada millonaria, con sus furiosos cabellos rojos, como fuego viviente y sus hermosos, vibrantes ojos verde esmeralda que escrutaban tu alma…

Oh, Clary…

Presioné el botón del elevador y entré. Cuando me detuve en mi piso, entré pero todo estaba quieto. No había ningún sonido. _Ningún _sonido. Ni siquiera un ladrido de ese perro apestoso. Clary probablemente había salido a comprar o algo. Pateé mis zapatos y técnicamente subí a saltos la escalera.

Cuando estaba en frente de la puerta de Clary me detuve por un segundo…

Luego toqué.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Así que abrí la puerta lentamente, protegiéndome de un zapato volador o algo. Pero la única persona en la habitación era Tyser. Él me miró con ojos profundos, como si me estuviera retando a entrar.

—Perro de mierda —dije en voz baja y luego cerré la puerta otra vez. Suspiré y rodé los ojos. Caminé a mi habitación y abrí la puerta.

—Voy a matar a ese maldito ogro —me dije a mi mismo, cerrando la puerta y caminando adentro.

Me detuve por completo.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación. ¿Cómo _demonios _llegué aquí?

Volteé mi cabeza a un lado y vi que estaba comenzando a oscurecer. El cielo estaba de un extraño color anaranjado, mezclado con rosado. ¿Qué hora era? Tomé mi teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche y vi que eran las seis media de la mañana. Mierda…

Fue _ayer _ en la tarde cuando caí dormida en la cama de Jace. Hoy era… mierda…

Rodé para levantarme y encontré una nota con obvia caligrafía masculine:

_Es hora de levantarse, princesa. Toma una ducha  
y arréglate, vamos a salir.  
Oh, y por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños.  
-Jace._


	4. Su sensualidad se desata

_Aquí vengo con el cuarto capítulo de **Atada a tí **(originalmente titulado **Bound to you**, escrito por **kristiliz**) y éste es un capítulo un tantito más... ¿sensual, quizá? No llega a pasar nada realmente, pero Jace se encarga de poner a Clary un poquito incómoda -de buena manera- con ciertas situaciones ;) _

_Un besote para** Nandita21unexplained **que dejó un review para el capítulo anterior y para **Demide **que dejó un review para el segundo capítulo, y yo había olvidado mencionarlo. ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Al igual que con el capítulo anterior, la autora dejó una lista de reproducción y si quieren pueden escucharla mientras leen:_

_1. Wide Awake - Katy Perry  
2. Next to you - Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber  
3. Would you love me anyways - Katrina Elam  
4. I won't give up - Jason Mraz  
5. Me & You - Tyler James Williams & Coco Jones  
_

___¡Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo IV. _Su sensualidad se desata._**

Tomé la nota en mis manos y la estudié. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Jace que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

Um…

¿Acosador?

Resoplé y arrojé la nota sobre mi tocador en mi camino hacia el espejo. Miré hacia arriba y encontré mi reflejo. No lucía para nada como una veinteañera. ¿Qué demonios está mal con esta imagen, huh?

Gruñí.

A la mierda. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bajita?!

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta. Me volteé hacia la ducha y caminé hacia atrás a la sección de Jacuzzi. Aw, tenía tantas ganas de meterme en esa piscina celestial. Pero Jace estaba probablemente esperándome en el primer piso.

De cualquier forma, no sabía cuáles eran sus planes así que…

Me desvestí y me saqué el lazo del cabello. Mi salvaje cabello rojo estaba… bueno, salvaje.

En realidad, no sé por qué reclamo. No odio mi cabello. Al menos no tanto como para teñirlo. De ninguna jodida manera. Mi cabello era virgen y se mantendría de esa forma.

Salté en la ducha y cerré la cortina blanca detrás de mí, suspirando cuando la deliciosa agua caliente llegó a mi piel. Después de un poco de terapia para mi cabello y mi cara con diferentes jabones me quedé bajo el agua. Estaba tan cansada, y no sabía por qué. Pase mis manos por mi cabello, sacándole el acondicionador. Se sentía tan suave después de lavarlo. Era casi glorioso.

—Ardiente —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Grité y me dí la vuelta.

Y resbalé.

Unos brazos me rodearon y ambos caímos al suelo de la ducha. Cuando miré hacia arriba, vi que estaba en los brazos de Jace, en el suelo, con el cuerpo de él presionado contra el mío. Frente a frente.

El cuerpo _desnudo _de Jace, presionado contra _mi _cuerpo _desnudo. _

—Mierda, eso estuvo mejor que mi última relación de una noche —susurró, su cálido aliento contra mis labios.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para gritar otra vez.

Jace estaba ahora mirándome silenciosamente a los ojos. Obviamente yo sabía que él me había visto desnuda. Me refiero a qué, _lo _sentía contra mí.

—¿Por qué… ¡q-qué mierda estás haciendo, maldito cerdo, pedazo de mierda!? —dije gritando ahora, tratando de alejarme de él.

Se río.

—Bueno, pensé en darte una sor…

—¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Tomar una ducha es algo privado, maldita sea! —dije con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

Se río otra vez y se quitó de encima.

Lo miré completamente.

Y Jesús sagrado, perdóname, pero mierda. Sus músculos eran tan marcados que estaba asustada de que fueran a rasgar su piel y salir. Y su… bueno, sólo digamos que nunca he visto algo _así_ en mi vida no-tan-virgen.

—¿Algo que te guste? —dijo, mirándome.

—Fuera —dije, tratando de evitar mirar _allí _otra vez.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás enojada? No voy a… —él comenzó a decir, una enorme sonrisa jugueteando alrededor de sus labios.

—¡Fuera de aquí antes de que te _lo _corte en pedacitos! —le grité, tratando de cubrir mi pecho. Él sonrió, mirándome hacia abajo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Lo miré, viendo el agua caer de su cabello y pecho, aún tratando de evitar el objeto X.

Él me regaló otra sonrisa antes de salir de la ducha, cerrando la cortina tras él.

Lindo trasero, por cierto.

—¿Qué demonios esperas en nuestra luna de miel, de todas formas? ¿Una competencia de ajedrez como el aburrido Edward y la virgen Bella? —preguntó con sorna.

Maldito bastardo.

No le contesté. Sólo esperé a que saliera de mi baño. Cuando la puerta se cerró firmemente, le permití a mi cuerpo que terminara con sus sacudidas.

Jace acababa de verme desnuda.

Y yo lo vi a él.

Fue como si hubiéramos tenido sexo ardiente en la ducha. Sólo que sin el acto real.

Por ese microsegundo me permití pensar en cómo sería si durmiera con Jace. Me refiero a qué, su cuerpo es… jodidamente sorprendente y hermoso. Pero… no creo que él se lo tomaría en serio, como yo lo haría. Él sólo me follaría e iría a la siguiente chica quién sería lo suficientemente paciente como para soportarlo hasta que él le hiciera saber que quiere joderla.

No es justo.

Estoy atada a un mujeriego a quién nunca le voy a importar. No en la manera en la que un esposo debería preocuparse por su esposa.

Ósea, lo entiendo, maldición. No estamos hechos para estar juntos en primer lugar y no es como si la primera vez que lo vi hubiera habido un click o algo. Lo único que sabemos hacer es pelear. Sé que no soy una santa y he sido una perra con él desde el comienzo, pero él no lo está facilitando tampoco.

Quiero casarme con alguien que me ame. En el momento adecuado. No en una forzada decisión. Y lo digo en serio, cuando digo que no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

Me levanté y salí de la ducha, mis piernas temblando como si fueran de gelatina. Después de envolverme en una toalla, caminé a mi habitación, revisando que no estuviera Jace. No había nadie. Mi puerta estaba cerrada y el aire acondicionado estaba bien, no demasiado caluroso, no demasiado frío. Fui a mi cómoda y saqué unas braguitas negras y un sostén a juego, negro también. Me iba a demorar todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Era mi cumpleaños después de todo.

El mundo podía esperarme.

Me senté en mi gigantesca cama y me apliqué loción por todo el cuerpo, incluidas mis mejillas. Luego caminé hasta el iHome y conecté mi iPhone, seleccionando una de mis favoritas listas de reproducción.

Ok, así que necesitaba ropa linda. Jace dijo que íbamos a salir pero no a dónde exactamente.

Hmm…

Me detuve en el espejo de mi tocador y me senté en la silla. Después de pensarlo hice todo un proceso de maquillaje y los resultados fueron asombrosos. Con un enrulador de hierro hice rizos tan jodidamente sexys que ningún hombre podría alejar sus manos de mí.

Ni siquiera Jace.

No era como si necesitara alguna ayuda con eso, de todas formas.

Esto era completamente nuevo para mí. Normalmente, no soy tan chic, pero he estado cambiando últimamente. No me pregunten por qué. Antes, no me importaba lo que los hombres pensaran de mí, pero ahora es muy importante.

Maldición, mi cabello luce muy sexy. Con hermosos rizos. Y mi maquillaje… bueno.

Mi rostro lucía como una muñeca de porcelana. Una muñeca de porcelana muy sexy.

Tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación en el momento en que me puse de pie.

—Tengo un problema con… —comenzó Jace.

Me congelé.

Yo estaba usando solo mi maldita ropa interior.

—Maldición. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres _horriblemente _inoportuno? —dije con ojos amplios.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y se quedaron algunos segundos en mi pecho.

—Hombres… —murmuré en voz baja y caminé a la puerta de mi armario.

—Uh… y-yo, um, necesito tu… uh… —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué pasa, Jace? —pregunté exasperada. Odiaba cuando los chicos hacían eso.

—Um, no importa —dijo sonriendo. Suspiré molesta.

—Eres tan raro. Te odio, cerdo —murmuré. Él se ahogó con una risa.

—¿Por qué es eso, mi dulce ángel? —dijo, sonriéndole a mi cuerpo.

—¿Podrías, _por favor_, mirarme a los ojos por algunos segundos, en vez de a mis senos? —pregunté con una ceja alzada. _No es como si no lo hubieras visto ya…_

Él alzó ambas manos en signo de rendición. Rodé los ojos.

—Sabes qué, no importa, solo vete —dije firmemente, apuntando a la puerta.

—Pero mi amado ángel, podríamos divertirnos. Me refiero a qué, podemos olvidar todos los otros planes y…

—¿Cuáles _son _esos planes? —pregunté mientras revisaba la ropa en mi armario.

Ew. Rosado.

—Es una sorpresa. O se supone que lo sea —se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo supiste que hoy era mi cumpleaños? —pregunté, deteniéndome un segundo para mirarlo. Él sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Pf, tengo mis maneras, cariño.

—Correcto —dije. Ugh. No podia encontrar nada lo suficientemente bueno para usar esta noche.

—Ponte algo sexy y te compraré —dijo, mirando a mi cuerpo de nuevo. Me volteé en su dirección una vez más.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —pregunté en un tono aburrido. Él sonrió y desapareció.

—Genial. No solo tengo que encontrar algo decente, si no que _sexy_, también —murmuré para mí misma.

¡Ja! Mi bombilla de luz mental acababa de prenderse.

Me puse de rodillas y saqué una caja negra. Me había comprado ese vestido la tarde que había salido de compras, incluso aunque no sabía para _que _podría usarlo.

Me lo puse.

Aclaremos algunas cosas.

Lo admito, soy baja. Sí, soy una persona muy bajita.

Bueno, el vestido es incluso más corto de lo que debería.

Un vestido negro de un solo hombro. Con tacones negros.

Lucía bien, ¿huh?

Pero, ¿no era demasiado?

Gruñí.

Luego Tyser estaba a mi lado, lamiéndome la mano.

—¡Hola, hermoso! ¿Dónde estabas? —arrullé. Él ladro y lamió mi mano un poco más.

—Hm, necesito tu ayuda con algo, bebé —le dije, caminando a mi tocador otra vez. Él fue justo detrás de mí, sentándose y esperándome. Maldición, estaba creciendo tan jodidamente rápido. En sus cuatro patas estaba más alto que mis rodillas.

Tomé mi caja de lápices labiales y me arrodillé frente a Tyser.

—¿Cuál? —le pregunté. Él lamió mi mejilla.

Luego, agarró un lápiz labial rojo con los dientes y lo dejó caer sobre la palma de mi mano.

—¿Este, huh? —dije y luego lamió mi barbilla.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —dije riendo. Me puse de pie y fui al espejo del tocador, poniendo el gloss sobre mis labios.

Se llamaba "Pintalabios Burlesque".

Justo como Christina Aguilera.

—Demonios, esto luce bien, Ty. Gracias, pequeño hermoso —le dije. Él ladró y yo le sonreí.

Escuché mi teléfono celular sonar, con la pantalla iluminándose por la llamada.

Suspiré y contesté.

—¿Hola? —dije caminando al balcón, toda la ciudad estaba iluminada, y el viento estaba acariciando mis mejillas.

—Clare-bear

—Oh, hola, Luke.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa —dijo. Sabía que estaba sonriendo, por su tono de voz.

—Gracias —dije con un pequeño nudo en mi garganta. No por favor…

—Wow, estás creciendo tan rápido, Clare-bear —dijo riendo.

—Oh, Luke —dije y mi voz se rompió.

—¿Clary, cariño, qué está mal? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, con la preocupación clara en su voz. Me quedé en silencio por un segundo mientras un silencioso sollozo recorría mi cuerpo.

—Clare-bear —dijo él en voz triste. No, no podría manejarlo a él llorando también, no por favor.

—No, Luke, est-está bien —dije con mi voz desinflada.

—¿Acaso Jace…?

—¡No, no! Estoy… estoy bien. Él no ha hecho nada. Es sólo que… estoy un poco triste, supongo —mentí. Me incliné sobre el balcón.

—Entiendo, cariño. Te iba a visitar hoy pero me retuvieron en el trabajo. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bien —dije reasegurándolo.

—Bueno, te mandé algo. Un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños, ¿ok? —dijo. Me reí, limpiando mis lágrimas cuidadosamente.

—Gracias, Luke —dije sonriendo para mi misma.

—No hay necesidad, cariño —dijo. Escuché a alguien más y Luke respondió. Luego me dijo al teléfono—: Tu madre te desea un feliz cumpleaños y dice que te ama —dijo. Me quedé en silencio mirando la ciudad debajo de mí.

—Dile que la amo también —dije, las palabras amargas en mi boca. Después de despedirme, colgué. Suspiré y caminé de vuelta a mi habitación.

—¡Clary! ¡Muevete! —escuché a Jace gritar desde el primer piso. Rodé los ojos y salí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Cuando llegué al primer piso, Jace estaba esperándome. Él estaba usando una polera marina de mangas largas y unos pantalones negros. Había arremangado las mangas hasta sus codos y su cabello estaba todo desordenado. Me miró a los ojos con una juguetona sonrisa en los labios. Él lucía…

Bueno… él se robaría muchas miradas femeninas, eso seguro.

Por cierto, estaba mirándome. Me estaba haciendo temblar. Abrí y cerré las manos en puños. Una y otra vez. Él no dejaba de mirarme y tuve que bajar mi mirada al suelo.

—No digas nada. Aún te odio —dije, con una ceja alzada y caminando hacia el elevador. Él me dio una cálida sonrisa y me miró una vez más, su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Luego asintió en aprobación. Pff… como si necesitara su aprobación. Comencé a morder mi labio inconscientemente.

—Oh, espera un segundo —dijo antes de correr escaleras arriba.

—Sí, lindo trasero —murmuré para mí misma cuando desapareció. Después de algunos segundos escuché como la puerta se cerraba y Jace corriendo escaleras abajo otra vez.

—Todo listo —dijo.

—De verdad espero que te hayas caído —dije entrando al elevador. Él se rio y entró conmigo.

—¿Estás ansiosa por tu celebración de cumpleaños? —dijo mirándome.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Por qué estas siendo así? —preguntó.

—¿De verdad preguntas? —pregunté con ambas cejas alzadas.

—¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿¡Te metiste en mi ducha!? ¡Estaba jodidamente desnuda, tu cerdo! —grité.

—Pff… eso fue _nada _ comparado con lo que podríamos hacer, cariño. ¡Y fue sólo una broma, Clarissa! —dijo sonriendo.

—¡No me digas cariño! ¡Y creo que ya te diste cuenta que no fue gracioso! ¡Y no tengo planes para una luna de miel, tampoco! Al menos no contigo incluído.

—¿Una luna de miel sin _mí_? Sabía que estabas loca pero no creí que fuera tan severo —dijo más para si mismo que para mí.

—Cállate, mujeriego.

—No lo creo, enanita —dijo, mirandome hacia abajo. No dejé de mirarle hasta que me di cuenta que él no perdería. Luego suspire y me alejé de él, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—No lo entiendo —dije.

—¿Qué?

—De toda las personas en este mundo, tenías que ser tú. _¿Por qué _tenías que ser tú? M-me refiero a qué, ¿¡por qué tenía que ser yo que casi no te soporto!? ¿Por qué no podia ser una chica que cayera rendida a tus pies, que rogara por estar entre tus brazos y que se pusiera a temblar cada vez que la miras?

En menos de un segundo, Jace estaba frente a mí, presionando mi cuerpo contra el elevador.

—Porque tú, por el otro lado, estás empezando a gustarme, preciosa —dijo, con su rostro cerca del mío, nuestras narices tocándose. Miré a sus ojos dorados. Su aliento erá calido contra mis labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Luego sus ojos viajaron de mis ojos a mis labios.

—No me llames asi tampoco.

—Ok, cariño. Lo que digas —respiró.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —le pregunté, mis ojos rogándole. Él siguió mirando mis labios y luego suspiró, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

—Sé que te divertirás esta noche. Sólo mantén tu mente alejada de todos tus problemas. Sólo por una noche. ¿Ok? ¿Puedes prometerme eso? —susurró. Mi respiración era controlada me estaba sintiendo un poco incómoda. Lamí mis labios rápidamente, mirando _sus _labios.

—Por favor —añadió. Sabía que él estaba tratando de entenderme, entender como me estaba sintiendo y él sabía que me molestaba cada vez que actuaba como idiota. Pero al menos… él estaba _tratando _conmigo.

—Lo prometo —dije, luego levanté mis ojos a los suyos. Me miró por algunos segundos. Luego bajó su rostro al mío para colocar sus labios junto a mi oído.

—Esa es mi chica —susurró y luego se dio la vuelta, dejandome sin respiración. Miré la parte de atrás de su baeza por algunos segundos antes de que el elevador se abriera de nuevo en la recepción.

—Vámonos de fiesta, querida mía —dijo, ofreciendome su brazo. Arqueé una ceja y traté de pasar a su lado pero él me agarró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los mios, y caminó a mi lado. Estaba sorprendida pero lo dejé pasar.

Sólo por esta vez.

Vi a Jace guiñarle un ojo a la chica encargada de la recepción, haciendola casi desmayarse por un Segundo. Rodé los ojos y apreté su mano.

—¿Qué? —dijo sonriendo. Él totalmente sabía que yo lo había visto guiñándole el ojo.

No que mi importara.

Pff… por supuesto que no.

Pasamos las dobles puertas de cristal, pasando al lado del portero.

—Gracias —le dijo Jace.

Ahí fue cuando vi su motocicleta. Una motocicleta burgundy de carreras.

—Uh… ¿q-qué está pasando? —le pregunté a Jace, deteniéndome a su lado tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué? Nos vamos de fiesta, te lo dije —dijo con una sonrisa hacia mí. Luego saltó sobre la moto, encendiendo el motor, y mirándome.

—De verdad no crees que vaya a subirme a eso, ¿o sí? —dije, dando un paso atrás y mirando a la motocicleta con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué no? Eres una chica valiente, ¿no es así? —dijo con una sonrisa tratando de escapar de sus labios. Lo miré, respirando con dificultad. Ok… contrólate… no es como si él estuviera manejando esa cosa por primera vez, ¿no es así? El karma no sería una perra esta noche, ¿cierto? No hay necesidad de eso.

—¿Irás lento? —pregunté. Él me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Bueno, no era una respuesta pero era algo parecido.

Suspiré y caminé hacia él. Sostuve su mano mientras tratada de subirme, sin caerme. Cuando lo logré, Jace volteó la cabeza, tratando de mirarme a los ojos.

—Sujétate a mí, ¿lo harás? —dijo y puso sus manos en las manillas. Sentía como agua helada corría por mi espina dorsal. Tenía nauseas.

Rodeé el estomago de Jace con mis brazos.

Él puso una mano sobre mis manos y apretó suavemente, dejando sus cálidas manos allí por un segundo. Lo miré a los ojos, pero él estaba mirando hacia adelante, profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Él me soltó, repentinamente, como si pensara mejor lo que estaba haciendo, y puso sus manos de vuelta a las manillas y la motocicleta se movió hacia adelante.

Nueva York escuchó el grito de Clarissa Fairchild resonar por la ciudad.


	5. Ellos saben como festejar

_¡El quinto capítulo ya está aquí! Primero, quería disculparme por la demora. Me puse a trabajar con otros fics, y simplemente no tuve mucho tiempo para traducir, pero les tengo una buena noticia: **kristiliz **actualizó en el original (**Bound to you**, en inglés) el capítulo 12. Voy a tratar de subir diariamente, como era mi intención al comienzo, así que pronto la alcanzaremos (:_

_¡Gracias a **Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova **& **Astrid Wayland **(antes llamada **Clary N 16**) por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! De verdad los aprecio y este capítulo va para ustedes. Por favor, dejen reviews si es que leen el fic y les gusta. Es una manera de agradecerme por traducir o agradecerle a la autora por escribir el ffic en primer lugar._

_Lista de canciones para este capítulo:_

_1. Get Low - Flo Rida ft. T-Pain (está canción se usa en una parte  
en concreto del capítulo y hay un aviso  
para ese momento, para que le escuchen mientras leen)  
2. Wanted - Hunter Hayes  
3. Skyscraper - Demi Lovato  
4. Scream - Usher  
5. That's where it is - Carrie Underwood  
_

_¡Espero les guste este capítulo! *les tira un beso*_

* * *

**Capítulo V. _Ellos saben como festejar._**

—¡Te odio, Jonathan Herondale! —le dije a Jace, golpeando sus brazos cuando pude bajarme de la motocicleta. Se estaba riendo tan fuerte que incluso jadeaba por aire. Cuando me tambaleé se rió aún más fuerte, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Pude haber muerto! —grité con indignación.

—¡Estabas agarrada… hasta con garras y todo… a mi polera! —dijo entre jadeos por la risa.

—Sí, ¡porque estaba a punto de _caerme _de la motocicleta! —dije más fuerte. Él se rió más.

—Oh, maldición… eso fue tan gracioso —se dijo a si mismo, sacudiéndose por las carcajadas, recuperándose exhausto. Rodé los ojos y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando para que se deshiciera de su estupidez. Una vez que paró, me miró con sus ojos aguados.

—¿Terminaste? —le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—Completamente, querida mía —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Resoplé y me di la vuelta.

_A Voce._

—Vamos a…

—Comer en un restaurante italiano —dijo, sonriéndome. El lugar lucía hermoso. Miré dentro de sus ojos dorados.

—Gracias —le dije. Él me regaló otra sonrisa.

—Espero te guste la comida Italiana —dijo, tomó mi mano y entró al restaurante.

* * *

—¡Y juro que esa vez no fui yo! Me refiero a que, me estaba tratando de hacer quedar mal esa vez también, pero lo descubrí y le dije a mi mamá. Ella lo castigó por dos semanas —dije, sonriendo. Su sonrisa fue brillante.

—Eres una chica mala, Clarissa Fairchild —dijo riéndose.

—No iba a quedarme castigada por su culpa. De ninguna jodida manera —dije. Él sonrió otra vez y tomó mi mano a través de la mesa. Mi sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó. Bajé mis ojos y vi el añillo de "El amor verdadero espera". Sacudí la cabeza, diciéndole no.

—Alguien lo envió al edificio pero no dejó ningún nombre ni nada —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Y tú solo te lo pusiste? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. No sabía cuál era el gran problema así que me encogí de hombros otra vez. Me dio una sonrisa cálida y suspiró lentamente.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo y se puso de pie. Lo seguí con mis ojos hasta que se detuvo detrás de mí.

—¿Jace? —dije. Luego un collar fue puesto frente a mí. Miré hacia abajo y vi una lágrima roja descansando sobre mi pecho.

—Jace… es hermoso —dije sin aliento. Jace estaba abrochándolo.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo, luego tomó mi cabello y lo apartó suavemente.

—S-sí. No tenías que darme nada, Jace —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

—Oh, ¿pero sabes algo realmente increíble? —preguntó con entusiasmo extremo. Levanté ambas cejas y _tuve _que reírme por su expresión.

—¿Qué?

—Igual lo hice —dijo con una sonrisa. Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa en mis labios. Miré al resto de mi comida.

Jace era una buena persona. Realmente lo era. Me refiero a qué, un chico, quién ni siquiera es mi novio, me llevó a un hermoso restaurante Italiano para celebrar mi cumpleaños y aunque yo he sido una perra con él me compró un collar de diamantes. Como si me estuviera perdonando por todo lo malo que le he hecho.

—Oye, Clary —escuché a Jace decir. Levanté mis ojos hacia los suyos y vi que me miraba expectante.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté si es que habías terminado —dijo, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y asentí. Jace llamó al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta y, después de que pagamos, nos pusimos en camino al lugar que Jace iba a llevarme. Caminamos por las calles y, como era Viernes, estaban llenas de gente.

Jace caminó tomado de mi mano todo el tiempo.

Yo estaba experimentando así que lo dejé pasar.

Otra vez.

Estaba sorprendida cuando cruzamos la calle y nos detuvimos en la entrada de un club.

_Kiss and Fly_

—Ahora la fiesta comienza —dijo Jace y lo miré. Él me miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Le devolví al sonrisa, cálidamente y entramos.

La música adentro estaba tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía escucharme a mí misma hablando. Jace no soltó mi mano ni por un segundo. Después de que pagó nuestras entradas, pasamos al club.

—¿Quieres un trago? —Jace gritó sobre la música. Asentí y lo seguí. Nos detuvimos en el bar y nos sentamos en los bancos, que por cierto estaban tan concurridos que no sé como conseguimos dos asientos. Había una pareja cerca de nosotros que se estaban besando apasionadamente, la chica gimiendo y prácticamente frotando su cuerpo contra el de su acompañante. Yo estaba un poco disgustada y miré a Jace con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él se rió y apretó mi mano ligeramente.

Nos ordenó los tragos y sólo nos sentamos allí, mirando a la gente bailar en la pista. La música estaba realmente buena y el ritmo de la canción me estaba pidiendo que me levantara y me uniera al enredo de personas en la pista.

—Aquí tienen —dijo el encargado del bar y luego se dio la vuelta. Habían dos vasos de shot con un líquido ámbar, y al lado de cada vaso de cristal había un plato mediano de cristal con un poco de sal y dos gajos de limón.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté a Jace. Había una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—No te diré ahora mismo, pero tienes que seguir mis instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó. Respiré profundamente y luego asentí. Tenía que confiar en él. No me va a hacer daño.

¿Verdad?

El grito de Usher que estaba en la música casi me dejó sorda.

Él tomó mi mano y puso un poco jugo de limón en el revés de mi mano, cerca de mi pulgar. Luego puso un poco de sal sobre el jugo. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Jace con curiosidad.

—¡Perdiste la cabeza! —grité sobre la música. Él rió.

—¡Nunca, gatita! —gritó de vuelta. Luego puso un gajo de limón en mi mano y el vaso de cristal en la otra. Él hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvo listo, me miró.

—Lo vas a beber entero en un solo trago, ¿entiendes? Luego vas a lamer la sal de tu mano.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco, Jonathan Herondale! —grité. Él soltó una carcajada y asintió. Le sonreí y tomé mi vaso de cristal firmemente en mi mano.

—Luego vas a chupar el limón. Va a saber bien, ¡pero tienes que hacerlo en ese orden! —gritó. Me reí y asentí.

—De acuerdo. ¡Ahora! —gritó y luego tomé mi vaso y bebí todo el contenido de una sola vez, Jace hizo lo mismo. El líquido quemó mi garganta y estaba a punto de toser cuando Jace rió, mientras todavía bebía el suyo. Cerré mis ojos firmemente y bebí lo que quedaba en mi boca. Puse el vaso sobre la barra y miré a Jace rápidamente antes de lamer la sal de mi mano. Luego tomé el limón y lo chupé.

El sabor cambió completamente. Primero estaba seco y luego cambió a un sabor agridulce.

Sonreí y miré a Jace, quién estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa mientras chupaba su limón.

—¡Sabe muy bien! —dije. Él sonrió.

—Lo sé. Y es solo el comienzo de la ronda de shots —dijo, empujando los vasos cerca del encargado del bar para que él los tomara.

—¿Quieres que me emborrache, huh? —dije sonriendo.

—No. Quiero que vivas un poco —respondió.

Y ahí fue cuando el DJ decidió poner una de mis canciones de baile favoritas.

* * *

N/A: *De_ acuerdo chicos, está parte tiene efectos de música así que necesito que pongan este link (watch?v=tO9rtkNkKMg) en una nueva pestaña en su computador. Si están leyendo del celular, necesito que pongan la canción mientras leen esta parte. No es necesario, pero de verdad lo recomiendo. __Está parte está basada en la canción. LEAN LENTO. [La canción es Get Low – Flo Rida ft. T-Pain]. ¡Disfruten!*_

* * *

Alcé una ceja y sonreí. Jace me miró.

—¿Quieres que viva un poco? —dije con una sonrisa en mis labios. Me bajé lentamente del banco. Jace se acomodó en el suyo.

Cuando el coro comenzó me uní a la multitud, moviendo mis caderas sexymente, sin sacar mis ojos de Jace. Me estaba mirando, curioso.

Esos años de academia de baile iban a ser usados ahora mismo.

El ritmo era duro y coordinado así que moví mis caderas siguiéndolo, pasando mis manos por mi cabello para ponerlo todo salvaje. Vi a Jace sonriendo. Moví mis manos por mi cuerpo, siguiendo el contagioso ritmo. Bajé lentamente, dándole a Jace un vistazo de mi espalda. Lo miré sobre mi hombro y él seguía sonriendo, entendiendo que es lo que yo estaba haciendo. La gente estaba comenzando a mirarme. En menos de un segundo estaban rodeándome, animándome. A la gente siempre le gusta un poco de show. Me volteé en dirección a Jace, arqueando una ceja otra vez y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Pasé las manos por mi cuerpo lentamente.

Jace saltó de su banco.

La multitud abrió un pasó y Jace pasó por él, sonriéndome.

Moví mi pecho, moví mis caderas. Toqué a Jace. Pasé mis manos por sus brazos, mi cuerpo tocando el suyo. Él estaba sonriendo sexymente. Con deseo incluso.

Mordí mi labio otra vez. Y moví mis manos a su espalda, casi tocando su trasero.

Jace relamió su labios inferior en un movimiento rápido. Y justo antes de que fuera a poner sus manos en mis caderas, y justo en el segundo en que la canción alcanzó su segundo coro, di un paso atrás, sonriendo y molestándolo. La multitud nos animó y bailó, mirándonos.

Moví mis caderas otra vez, contra el aire.

Estaba bailando de una forma tan sexy que creí que Jace me atacaría. En una buena forma.

Cuando la canción empezó con el _low low low, _puse mis manos en mi cabello y di la vuelta sexymente. Justo para encontrar a un lindo chico de cabello oscuro bailando cerca. Alcé una ceja en su dirección y él me sonrió. Di un paso en su dirección. Él me tomó en sus brazos y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, bailando contra su cuerpo en el segundo _low low low. _

La multitud se volvió loca.

Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Jace, una sonrisa secreta bailando en sus labios. En menos de un segundo, él tomó a una rubia y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas. Él _sabía _como moverse. Era como ver a Channing Tatum en Step Up. Sólo que mejor. La rubia sonrió y presionó sus caderas contra su cuerpo en la parte rápida de la canción. Jace rió y recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos. La manos de ella rodeándolo por completo. Ella era, también, una professional en bailes sexy.

Sabía que él estaba haciendo eso para hacerme sentir celosa, justo como yo estaba haciendo, pero la diferencia era que él suyo estaba funcionando y el mío no.

No me importó.

Lentamente me alejé del chico cuando el coro llegó, pero miré a Jace sexymente y vi que él hizo lo mismo con la rubia. Levanté una ceja hacia él. Cuando el primer _low low low _llegó, di un paso en su dirección y él dio un paso en la mía. Toqué su brazos otra vez y el recorrió mis caderas con sus manos. Di un paso más cerca y puse mi rostro a milímetros del suyo. Él sonrió. Yo sonreí.

La multitud estaba animando cada vez más alto.

Puse mis manos en su cabello y lo acaricié. Él sonrió cálidamente y puse una de sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda, presionándome realmente fuerte contra su cuerpo cuando el segundo _low low low _terminó.

Exhalé y miré directamente a sus ojos. Sonreí otra vez. Me moví lentamente contra su cuerpo y acerqué su rostro aún más al mío. Él volvió a sonreír. Me moví un poco más, lentamente recorriendo su rostro con un dedo y sentí sus manos en mis caderas, agarrándome fuerte. Pero lentamente me di la vuelta y mi espalda entró en contacto con su cálido pecho. Su rostro acarició mi cuello y yo me incliné hacia él.

Cuando el coro comenzó otra vez, moví mis caderas contra las suyas, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido presionándome contra él otra vez. Soltó una risa y recorrió mis muslos con sus manos. Lentamente puse mis manos en su cuello y me moví contra él. La posición era realmente sensual. Creo que sentí a Jace besando mi cuello, pero probablemente lo imaginé. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello, y me presioné aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo, con el último ritmo de la canción. Sentí a Jace sonriendo contra mi cuello, acariciándome la cadera sensualmente. Sonreí. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y, justo cuando sonaba el último _low _Jace y yo estábamos enganchados, con nuestras bocas a milímetros. La multitud perdió el control. Literalmente. Levanté mis ojos a los suyos y lo encontré mirándome intensamente. Sensualmente

Di un paso atrás y le di una sonrisa avergonzada. La multitud se dispersó y comenzaron a bailar la siguiente canción.

Jace solo me sonrió. Con admiración, de hecho.

Luego me ofreció su mano y la miré. Me reí y puse mi mano sobre la suya. Jace me guió a la barra otra vez.

—¡Estuviste… increíble, Clary! —Jace gritó sobre la música. Sonreí y lo miré.

—¡Gracias! ¡Tu también estuviste bien! —repliqué. Él sonrió.

—Oye, voy al baño —grité y salté del banco. Cuando entré al gigantesco baño, instantáneamente me fui hacia el espejo. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mi cabeza estaba sudorosa.

Pero lucía ardiente.

Feroz.

Sonreí y me lavé las manos. Me miré en el espejo una vez más y antes de dejar el baño, la música ya estaba acabando con mis oídos. Encontré a Jace en la barra pero estaba hablando con una chica castaña.

_¿Qué mierda…?_

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de darme la vuelta y desaparecer, pero luego me vio y se puso de pie, dejando a la chica hablando sola. No tenía a donde huir.

—Lo siento… esa chica solo apareció de la nada —dijo, sonriéndome.

—Wow, y tú estabas pegado a la silla. Qué pena —dije sarcásticamente. Él alzó ambas cejas y antes de que me diera cuenta se estaba riendo.

—¡Clarissa Fairchild está _finalmente _celosa! —rió.

—¡_No _estoy celosa! ¿Por qué lo estaría en primer lugar? Tienes que casarte _conmigo, _para comenzar, y no es como si todavía quisiera que lo hicieras —dije, cruzándome de brazos y alejándome.

—_¡Woah! _¿Querías antes? —preguntó, aguantando la risa. Rodé los ojos.

—NO, tu idiota. Sabes a lo que me refiero —dije exasperada. Él se rió y tomó mi mano, haciéndome parar abruptamente.

—¿Por qué sigues sosteniendo mi mano? —pregunté, curiosa. Él me sonrió y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta.

—Porque me voy a casar contigo —dijo simplemente. Resoplé. Cuando volvimos la chica había desaparecido. Bien, por su propia seguridad.

Jace nos ordenó otra ronda de tragos.

—Tequila —dijo y yo me volteé hacia él.

—¿Huh?

—Lo que tomamos antes era Tequila —respondió. Oh…

Eso explica el sabor fuerte. Estuvo bueno de todas formas.

El encargado del bar nos dio dos tragos diferentes. El de Jace era de un amarillo más oscuro con algunos cubos de hielo y el mío era… bueno, el mío era claro con hojas verdes, limón y hielo. Miré a Jace expectante.

—¡Es un Mojito! —dijo. Maldición, esta música. No podía escuchar nada. Tomé un sorbo pequeño y asentí en aprobación. Era… refrescante.

Y realmente bueno.

Jace tomó un trago del líquido ámbar.

—¿Y eso que es? —pregunté apuntando su vaso.

—Whiskey —respondió. Seguí mirando el vaso y Jace se rió.

—Sólo un sorbito. Es más fuerte —mencionó. Sonreí y tomé el vaso, tomando un sorbo tentador. Es _más _fuerte. Abrí los ojos y se lo entregué de vuelta.

—Te dije que era más fuerte —dijo tomando otro trago. Luego su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Asombroso.

—Hey, tengo que contestar esto —dijo y saltó del banco, caminando hacia las puertas traseras. Doblemente asombroso. Terminé mi Mojito.

—¿Puede darme más de eso que nos dio al comienzo? —le pregunté al encargado del bar. Me estaba sintiendo un poco mareada pero _no _estaba borracha. Ni cerca. Cuando terminé mi cuarto shot de Tequila, Jace todavía no volvía y yo comenzaba a sentirme con nauseas.

Pero _no _estaba borracha.

—Qué… mierda —maldije bajo mi aliento. ¿Dónde está Jace?

Juro que estaba viendo lucecitas a mi alrededor. Parpadeé un par de veces pero las luces no se iban. Me iba a ir a negro*.

No, no, no.

Esto no puede pasar en mi cumpleaños. No hoy.

Me di la vuelta en el banco y casi tuve un ataque al corazón.

Joder…

Aeden.

—Mierda —murmuré.

Él estaba bailando con una chica. Mierda. Bethany Collins. ¡Él estaba _con _Bethany Collins!

Tenía que salir de allí. Antes de que me viera.

Salté del banco, por poco cayéndome, y comencé a caminar en la dirección en la que Jace había desaparecido.

En ese momento, Aeden volteó y me vio.

Mierda, ¿¡en serio!?

Maldita sea.

Él soltó a Bethany y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, tratando de pasar a través de la multitud.

Caminé más rápido.

Jace estaba en el pasillo hacia los baños, hablando furiosamente en el teléfono.

—¡Me dijiste que podrías hacer ese show! ¡Confié en ti! ¡Ahora lo arruinaste todo! Tu sabes eso, no te necesito y puedo presentarme sin ti. Era un favor después de todo. Ándate a la mierda —dijo y luego colgó. Casi caí directo en sus brazos cuando se dio la vuelta para volver.

—¡Woah! —dijo agarrándome antes de caer.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. _¡Ahora! _—dije, tironeándolo del brazo hacia las puertas de salida. Mierda… tenemos que rodear toda la multitud para lograr salir.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó. Yo solo seguí tirando.

—¿Qué pasó, Clary? —preguntó exasperado. Me di la vuelta.

—Mi ex está aquí. Necesito salir. Por favor, no puedo verlo. No ahora —le dije. Él vio algo en mis ojos porque tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la entrada del club. Evité el contacto visual con la multitud, dónde Aeden estaba probablemente.

—Apúrate, Jace. Por favor —dije cerca de él. Él apretó mi mano y caminó más rápido. Finalmente vi las puertas y nos escabullimos hacia afuera. Finalmente pude respirar cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

—Oh, dios mío. No puedo creer esto —me dije a mi misma. Puse mi rostro entre mis manos e inhalé. Ok, no me atrapó. Estoy bien. No tengo que hablar con él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jace. Sentí su mano en mi cintura. Levanté el rostro y me volteé hacia él.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Podemos… podemos irnos, por favor? —pregunté tentativamente. Jace me dio una sonrisa empática y caminamos hacia donde estaba su motocicleta, en frente del restaurante.

En menos de media hora estábamos en el elevador del edificio. Me estaba sintiendo realmente mareada y comencé a ver las lucecitas otra vez. Por supuesto, no le iba a decir eso a Jace. Él no sabía que había bebido más Tequila. Iba a meterme en un gran problema. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, salí con Jace detrás de mí.

Él arrojó sus llaves dentro del pocillo de cristal sobre la mesa de madera oscura, al lado de la puerta del elevador.

—Así que… ¿qué fue todo esto? —preguntó curioso. Mierda. Esto era lo que estaba tratando de evitar. Suspiré y me senté en el suelo, contra la pared, quitándome los tacones. Jace se sentó a mi lado. Cuando terminé, puse la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

—Vi a mi ex novio, Aeden, y simplemente entré en pánico.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… nos dejamos de ver en no-tan-buenas circunstancias —dije, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —dijo cerca de mí. Cerré mis ojos momentáneamente.

—Dormí con él, mi primera vez, y algo salió realmente mal. Me dijo que íbamos a usar protección, y la usamos. Al menos eso fue lo que yo pensé. Un mes después de eso me enfermé, y una amiga me trajo un test de embarazo. Era positivo. Cuando le dije a Aeden, él se volvió loco. Yo estaba calmada pero él sabía algo que yo no. Pensé que el condón se había roto, pero Aeden confesó que no se había puesto uno cuando lo hicimos —dije lentamente. Vi el puño de Jace tenso. Miré a otro lado.

—La compañía movió a Luke a otro lugar, un par de minutos lejos de nuestra casa y no le dije nada a Aeden. Un mes después, perdí el bebé —dije quedamente. El rostro de Jace lentamente se volteó en mi dirección. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mis padres no saben nada al respecto. Me quedé en la casa de mi amiga mientras sucedió todo. Yo sólo… mi cuerpo lo rechazó y comencé a sangrar. No pude hacer nada.

—Clary…

—Aeden cree que tuve el bebé. Eso fue hace un año. Así que cuando me vio esta noche… yo sólo entré en pánico —dije y mi voz se quebró. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

—Clary… —escuché que dijo y luego yo estaba en sus brazos, mi rostro contra su pecho y sus manos presionando mi cuerpo cerca de él. Cuando un sollozo se escapó de mi pecho, puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me abrazó con más fuerza.

Perdí un bebé. _Mi _bebé. Era mío. Y yo lo perdí.

La respiración de Jace era elaborada y rozaba mi cabeza. Sus labios presionados contra la coronilla.

—Va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien —respiró. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Y yo sólo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo atrajé hacia mí. Finalmente besándolo.

La respuesta de Jace fue rápida, sus manos rodeando mi cintura y lentamente empujándome al suelo. Pasé mis manos bajo su camiseta. Lo besé con más fuerza y los labios de Jace se fundieron con los míos. Éstabamos ardiendo. No podíamos parar. Yo estaba tratando de meterme bajo su piel. No podía detenerme y pude notar que Jace estaba sorprendido.

Sentí la mano de Jace acariciando mi muslo, su toque quemando mi piel. Jadeé y seguí besándolo, mis lágrimas rozaron el rostro de Jace y él me besó profundamente.

Luego se alejó repentinamente, dejándome jadeando. Lucía enojado.

—Estás ebria —respiró. No respondí.

—¿En serio, Clary? ¿¡Te emborrachaste?! —dijo. Yo lo deseaba. Más que nunca.

—No es importante, Jace —repliqué.

—Oh, pero lo _es _—dijo exasperado.

—Jace, ¿qué está mal contigo? —pregunté con ojos amplios.

—Creí que esto era real pero sólo estás actuando de esta forma por el alcohol que yo obviamente no te di—dijo con los dientes apretados. Lucía furioso. Maldito hijo de puta. Sabía que esto no duraría.

Me acababa de rechazar.

Porque yo estaba ebria.

Se puso de pie, tomando mi brazo, con fuerza, para levantarme también.

—Ve y tomate un ducha. Déjame ver si es que puedes pasar por los efectos sin matarte a ti misma.

—Jesús, Jace, ¿cuál es tu problema? —grité.

—¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¡Estás ebria! Esa es probablemente la razón por la que casi me tragaste —replicó.

—¡No parecía importarte, de hecho! —respondí.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó enfurecido y se fue. ¡Quería gritarle! ¡Bastardo de mierda!

Resoplé y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso cuando me fui a negro.

_*Irse a negro es una expresión que se usa para cuando una persona está tan ebria que llega a perder la consciencia.  
_


	6. Voy a matar a mi prometido

_¡Lamento mucho la demora! Estoy hasta el cuello con el instituto, con exámenes, trabajos y exposiciones que de verdad no he tenido para tiempo de nada más. También, he estado distraída escribiendo los capítulos de mis otros fics (que son originales) y simplemente se me fue volando el tiempo. _

_Quiero darle las gracias por sus maravillosos reviews a: **Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova**, **Astrid Wayland**, **Thalia612 **& **Srta. Eaton**. ¡Al final del capítulo respondí sus reviews! (:_

_Recuerden que este fic pertenece a **kristiliz**, yo sólo soy una humilde traductora. ¡Disfruten! (La lista de reproducción es la misma del capítulo anterior).  
_

* * *

**Capítulo VI. ****_Voy a matar a mi prometido._**

—Despierta. ¡Clary, por la mierda, _despierta! _—alguien siseó sobre mí. Él estaba dándome palmaditas en las mejillas una y otra vez. Gemí y traté de rodar lejos de su alcance.

—_¡Clary! _—siseó otra vez. Gruñí y abrí los ojos.

—UGH, ¿qué demonios, Ja…?

Él puso la palma de su mano sobre mi boca, haciéndome callar. Grité y Jace me empujó contra la cama. Entré en pánico instantáneamente y me removí bajo sus brazos.

—¡Mierda, Clary! ¡Cállate y détente! —siseó. La puerta estaba cerrada y Jace estaba sin polera. Obviamente luché contra él. Grité contra su palma y cuando me di cuenta de que no me soltaría, lo mordí.

—_¡Demonios! _—siseó e inmediatamente me dejó ir, cayendo al suelo. Salté de la cama, apoyándome en la pared, y lo miré con los ojos abiertos ampliamente.

—¡Jesús, Clary! —siseó otra vez, mirando la palma de su mano dónde yo le había mordido.

—¿¡Qué está mal contigo!? —grité.

—¡Por el amor de dios, _CIERRA LA BOCA!_ —susurró desesperadamente. Me quedé callada, respirando con dificultad y al borde de tener un ataque al corazón.

—Juro por lo que consideres más sagrado que romperé tu trasero de una patada —le dije, luciendo salvaje.

—_Tu madre está en el primer piso _—dijo rudamente con ojos amplios. Mis ojos se abrieron aún más en incredulidad.

—¿¡Qué!? —susurré.

—Ahora ella susurra —mencionó él. Rodé los ojos.

—Mierda. Es demasiado temprano para algo como esto. Necesito un analgésico —murmuré.

—Su atemorizante madre está en el primer piso y _ella _necesita analgésicos —dijo Jace para sí mismo.

—Realmente necesito un par de pastillas, Jace, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar —dije exasperada.

—Querido señor… por favor dame la fuerza para aguantarme y no matarla antes de que el día termine —dijo, mirando hacia arriba. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Estaba enojado… conmigo.

Asombroso.

Volvimos a donde empezamos.

Miré hacia otro lado.

—Ve a tomar una jodida ducha mientras pienso en como entretenerla. Pero hazlo _rápido_ —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Te _acuerdas_ de lo que dijo Luke el primer día, ¿cierto? —le pregunté antes de que se fuera. Se detuvo por completo y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué? —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

_—Ninguna de sus madres puede saber sobre esto. Sí, sabrán que hay una proposición, pero ellas creerán que es porque ustedes se enamoraron. No pueden, repito, no pueden saber que esto es un matrimonio forzado o arreglado —_dije, tratando de imitar la voz de Luke. La postura de Jace cambió inmediatamente, entendiendo a lo que yo me refería.

—Estamos jodidos —murmuró.

—No me digas, ¿en serio? —dije mirándolo.

—Eres una perra a veces —dijo, rodando los ojos en mi dirección y saliendo de mi habitación.

—¿Me llamaste una perra? Bueno, los perros son animales, los animales son parte de la naturaleza y la naturaleza es hermosa… gracias por el cumplido —dije con una sonrisa forzada.

—Cuando quieras, enana —dijo y salió. Gruñí interiormente y arrojé una almohada a la puerta, imaginando que era la cabeza de Jace.

No es como si una _almohada _fuera a noquearlo.

Rodé los ojos.

Luego recordé el pequeño problemita en el primer piso y corrí a la ducha.

* * *

Cuando finalmente salí de la ducha mi cabello estaba goteando, el cierre de mis shorts no estaba funcionando y mi dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Cepillé mi cabello y al mismo tiempo me cepillé los dientes, mi cepillo de dientes se atoró en mi boca.

Después de que me enjuagué la boca caminé a la comoda y encontré el anillo de compromiso. Rodé los ojos y me lo puse. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Luego me apuré hacia las escaleras. Podía escuchar la voz de Jace en el primer piso, _demasiado _dulce como para que siquiera sonara creíble. Las respuestas de mi madre eran neutrales y tranquilas.

Cuando entré a la sala de estar, mi madre estaba sentada sobre uno de los sillones y Jace fue hacia mi lado inmediatamente.

—Hola, cariño, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? —dijo sonriendo (algo que yo sabía era forzado) y luego me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para apartarlo.

_¡Ándate a la mierda, Jace!_

Escribí una nota mental de golpearlo más tarde.

Luego caminó hacia mi madre, cargando una taza de té entre sus manos.

¿Jace? ¿Haciendo té?

—Hola, mamá —dije, nerviosamente, caminando hacia ella. Ella besó mi mejilla y miró hacia Jace durante ese mismo segundo. Él me lanzó una mirada y yo rodé los ojos. Luego me erguí y caminé hacia el sillón frente a mi madre.

Jace se sentó a mi lado, luego tomó _mi mano entre las suyas_. Tomó de todo mi autocontrol el no voltearme en su dirección y abofetearlo con la _misma_ mano.

—Así que, mamá, ¿cómo estuvo Roma? —pregunté, sonriendo tentativamente. Ella nos miraba con una cara de póker que no dejaba cabida a expresión alguna. Sentí que Jace apretaba mi mano suavemente. Sonreí un poco más.

—Estuvo bien. Tuve que salir de ese estúpido hotel porque la electricidad se cayó y necesitaba usar mi computador portátil, así que tuve que hacer nuevas reservaciones en otro lugar. Pero aparte de eso, estuvo bien —dijo ella. Su cabello estaba suelto en hermosos y oscuros rizos, pasando su pecho. Estaba usando un simple vestido Chanel color crema y zapatos de tacón. Un estilo muy de _mi mamá_. Su anillo de matrimonio de diamantes estaba brillando más que nunca.

O quizás era yo.

—Quiero saberlo todo —dijo mi mamá con su voz trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Parpadeé un par de veces. ¿Q-qué? Tragué. Vi como Jace me sonreía, mirandome hacia abajo.

_Jodido hijo de puta, ¿cómo puedes manejarlo?_

—Nos conocimos en el parque Central de Nueva York —dijo él. _(Central Park) _

¿Ok?

—Clary se cayó y yo la encontré, tratando de sacarla de su estado atónito —dijo, sonriéndole a mi madre esta vez. Forcé una sonrisa cuando la mirada de mi madre cayó sobre mí. _¿Por qué yo… la damisela en peligro? ¿En serio, Jace?_

—Sí, él fue tan —dije. Mi mamá alzó una ceja expectante—… _heroíco _—dije, las palabras haciéndome retorcer internamente. Miré a Jace y él estaba dándome una cálida y dulce sonrisa, una que me hizo querer golpearlo. _Imbécil._

—Luego nos volvimos a encontrar en un restaurante y la invité a salir —finalizó Jace simplemente. Mi madre se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos, mirándonos. Podía sentir el sudor frío recorrer mi espalda lentamente hacia abajo.

—Las cosas fueron bastante rápidas, por lo que puedo ver. Comprometidos y ahora viviendo junots —dijo finalmente, mirando hacia Jace. Él se rió nerviosamente y me miró hacia abajo.

—No pude evitar el proponérselo, señora Fairchild. Me enamoré inmediatamente de ella —dijo lentamente, con un pesado deleite.

_Demonios._

Resistí la urgencia de rodar los ojos y golpearlo en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Mi mamá se quedó en silencio una vez más.

Tragué saliva y miré mi anillo.

Mierda, necesitaba una manicura.

—Tengo sed —dije, saltando sobre mis pies, dejando ir la mano de Jace y caminando con normalidad a la cocina. Limpié mis manos sudorosas en mis shorts.

Tomé ventaja de que mi madre me estaba dando la espalda cuando entré a la cocina, así que me volteé y le lancé una mirada a Jace que quería decir: _"¿acaso estás loco?"_

Vi como trató de controlar la sonrisa que jugueteaba en sus labios y rodé los ojos. Tomé un vaso de agua y volví rápidamente al sillón al lado de Jace. Estaba tomando mi agua en pequeños sorbos cuando la escuché decir:

—Así que… ¿ya están teniendo sexo? —preguntó en un tono como si fuera la cosa más natural para preguntar. Me ahogué ligeramente con mi agua. Jace ahogó una carcajada y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

—No —murmuró bajo su aliento con un tono de "duh". Él todavía estaba riéndose y sonriendo como un idiota. La mirada de mi madre se lanzó en su dirección con una ceja arqueada. Luego Jace se dio cuenta que mi madre lo escuchó y nadie más se estaba riendo, o siquiera sonriendo.

Y este fue su error:

—Estoy diciendo la verdad aquí, suegra monstr… um, _suegra_.

Volteé lentamente en su dirección, con mis ojos aún más amplios que los de mi mamá. Obviamente mi mamá tenía la boca abierta en una gran O.

—Uh… —murmuré nerviosamente. Jace susurró un _mierda _bajo su aliento.

—No que no quiera hacerlo con su hija —aseguró rápidamente.

Mi mamá simplemente lo miró.

—_Me refiero a qué_, soy muy respetuoso con su hija. Es una hermosa mujer, y… —yo seguía mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que mi mamá se limitaba a hacer lo mismo. Él abrió la boca para decir algo más pero luego bajo los ojos.

—Sólo estamos esperando para el momento perfecto —murmuró. Me recuperé de mi estado de shock y me volteé hacia mi mamá con una nerviosa risita.

Mi mamá tenía esa atemorizante expresión de calma absoluta otra vez.

Mierda… odio esa expresión.

—Así que… uh… —comencé. Jace se aclaró la garganta. Lo miré, con mis ojos claramente diciendo _"cállate". _Mi mamá lo estaba mirando con unos ojos atemorizantes.

—Clarissa, quiero saber si es que estás completamente segura de lo que estás a punto de hacer —dijo ella, finalmente mirándome.

_No. _

—Sí —dije. Vi como Jace tragó lentamente, con su mandíbula tensa. Miré a mi madre. Mis manos estaban temblando y abrí la boca para hablar pero ella me ganó:

—Un matrimonio es algo que se debe pensar con cuidado, Clary. Vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con quien quiera que decidas casarte, en este caso, Jonathan Herondale —dijo, con su voz ardiendo en desprecio en el apellido Herondale. Jace miró a otro lado enfurruñado. Yo miré mis manos… de hecho, mi anillo.

—Eres muy joven, Clarissa. Tienes una vida por delante. ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? Yo no te creí de esta manera. ¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza? —dijo con un tono que me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

Ella estaba decepcionada.

En serio, mamá…

Tragué.

_Pregúntale a tu esposo, mamá. Puedo asegurarte que tiene excelentes explicaciones._

—Porque lo amo, mamá. Es por eso —dije, sin mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que notaría la mentira en mi tono inmediatamente si la miraba a los ojos. Es mi madre después de todo.

Jace peñiscó mi muslo.

Solté un sonido que fue entre un chillido y una risita.

—¡Clarissa! —gritó mi mama, con sus ojos amplios en desaprobación, lanzándonos una mirada de reproche a ambos.

—Y-yo um… uh, yo um…

—¿Qué? —mi mamá dijo exasperada.

—Yo… creo que vi un ratón —dije con mis ojos amplios, poniéndome de pie con Jace haciendo lo mismo, sin separarse de mí. Mi mamá arrugó su nariz y nos miró disgustada, casi como si estuviéramos besuqueándonos en sus narices. Tomó su bolso lanzándonos una mirada de superioridad y se levantó.

—Me pondré en contacto contigo pronto. Pórtate bien, Clarissa —dijo ella. Luego caminó hacia las puertas del elevador. Justo antes de que éstas se cerraran, se volteó y miró a Jace.

—Te veré pronto, _Jonathan Christopher Herondale._

* * *

Tomé mi tercer vaso de cristal y lo arrojé a la cabeza de Jace. Él lo esquivó y miró hacia atrás, dónde el vaso se había estrellado contra la pared.

—¿Y me _peñiscaste_? ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, imbécil? ¿Eres un idiota o qué? ¡Parece que sobreestime el número de neuronas en tu cerebro!

—¡Creí que lo estaba haciendo bien! Me refiero a que, sé que casi la llame suegra monstruosa pero…

—¿¡_Casi?! _¡De hecho lo hiciste, jodido _imbécil_!

—Bueno, ¡ahora siempre sabré cuando la suegra va a venir! Incluso los ratones se arrojaron voluntariamente a las trampas, ¡y ahora sé por qué! —gritó.

—¡Te ayudaré avisándote que sería un momento _excelente_ para que desaparecieras! —grité en respuesta.

Mi teléfono sonó. Lo tomé sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

—¿¡Qué quieres!? —grité al teléfono, arrojando mi cuarto vaso de cristal al pecho de Jace. El vaso sobrevoló la sala, pasando sobre la cabeza de Jace y finalmente azotándose contra las escaleras de cristal, haciéndose añicos. Tomé otro vaso.

—¡Maldición! ¡Alguien está gruñoña hoy! —dijo una voz femenina en la otra línea.

—¿Qué quieres, Isabelle? ¡Este _no _es el momento adecuado para una de tus llamadas, sabes! —dije duramente y gruñí mientras arrojaba otro vaso. Jace soltó un graznido de terror antes de que el vaso se estrellara contra el suelo, a milímetros de su entrepierna cuando Jace cayó sentado al suelo.

—¿Qué _demonios _fue eso? —preguntó Isabelle, con un tono divertido en su voz.

—¡Estoy tratando de asesinar a mi prometido! —grité. Isabelle comenzó a reírse y Jace dejó caer la mirada dónde el vaso había caído, con ojos amplios, imaginando que podría haber sido su entrepierna. Apunté a su entrepierna, en todo caso.

Miré alrededor y vi un palo de golf apoyado en una de las paredes. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había un jodido palo de golf allí, pero no me importó. Lo levanté y me di la vuelta en dirección a Jace. Él notó mis intenciones y sacudió su cabeza con horror.

—¡Necesitaras una guía teléfonica, Jonathan Herondale! —murmuré. Él me miró como si estuviera loca.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, maldita perra psicópata? —gritó.

—¡Querrás buscar el numero del hospital una vez que termine contigo! —dije. Una carcajada sonó desde mi teléfono mientras Isabelle se sacudía por un ataque de risa. Rodé los ojos.

—¡Eres tan jodidamente graciosa, Clarissa Fairchild! —dijo ella entre carcajadas.

—¿Quieres golpearme hasta la muerte, pequeña gremlin? —dijo Jace, casi gritando, y poniendose de pie lentamente. Isabelle gritó en el teléfono mientras sus carcajadas se volvían cada vez más ruidosas. Seguramente escuchó a Jace.

—Maldición, Clary, no lo mates antes de llevarlo al altar.

—¡Cállate!

—Pero yo… —comenzó Jace.

—¡Tú no!

—¡Oye! —dijo Isabelle, molesta.

—Bueno, tú también, Jace —dije.

—¡Oye! —dijo Jace indignado. Rodé los ojos.

—¿¡Se podrían quedar callados por un segundo!? —dije exasperada.

—_¡No! _—dijeron Jace e Isabelle al unísono, aunque no podían escucharse el uno al otro.

—_Jace _—dije. Él levantó ambas cejas—. Isabelle, te llamaré más tarde —le dije.

—Okay, okay, entendí el mensaje. Uch… —ella colgó, murmurando bajo su aliento. Puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y miré a Jace. Él ahora estaba de pie, con ambos brazos alzados en signo de rendición.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estabamos? —dije, alzando mis manos con el palo de golf.

—¿Dónde corro y me encierro en el baño? —dijo él, caminando hacia atrás lentamente.

—Voy a cortarte a tu _amiguito_ —dije caminando lentamente en su dirección.

—Lo siento, _amiguito. _Voy a tartar de salvarte, pero su alteza no quiere escuchar —murmuró, poniendo sus manos sobre su entrepierna protectoramente. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par con sus palabras.

—Voy a matarte, hijo de la…

El timbre del apartamento sonó.

Detuve el palo de golf en el aire, a medio camino.

Gruñí y le lance a Jace una mirada asesina mientras caminaba al intercomunicador al lado de las puertas del elevador.

—¿Sí? —pregunté duramente.

—Señorita Fairchild, tenemos un paquete para usted de Lucian Fairchild.

—Okay, tráiganlo —dije con tono aburrido. Luego las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el portero estaba allí con su uniforme rojo y una enorme bolsa de papel plateado con papeles dorados.

—Aquí tiene, Miss Fairchild —dijo él, dándome la bolsa y dándole una Mirada rara a Jace, quién tenía las manos aún sobre su entrepierna.

—Gracias —dije mientras el portero volvía al elevador. Cuando se fue, caminé hacia Jace y me detuve cerca de su rostro—. Deberías agradecerle a mi padre que no cortaré a tu _amiguito_ hoy. Pero haz algo más y considérate muerto —dije y justo antes de que se sacara las manos de la entrepierna, le di un puñetazo en el estomago, haciéndolo gruñir.

Luego caminé hacia mi habitación.

—Ándate a la mierda, Clarissa Fairchild —gruñó. Rodé los ojos y abrí la puerta de golpe, un fuerte sonido como de un disparo resonó en todo el apartamento.

Me senté en mi cama y abrí mi regalo.

O regalos…

Era un nuevo cuaderno de dibujos, con ocho diferentes tipos de lápices para dibujar y un montón de herramientas.

Sonreí y los puse sobre mi cama.

Justo antes de que botar la bolsa, vi un paquete rojo al fondo. Lo abrí y adentro había un gran fajo de billetes de veinte dólares cada uno.

_¡Mierda, Luke!_

Después de un conteo superficial, me di cuenta de que habían más de seiscientos dólares allí.

—Mierda… —murmuré bajo mi aliento y cerré el paquete. Tomé mis nuevos materiales para dibujar y caminé hacia mi enorme balcón, dónde me senté en mi cómoda silla que más parecía un huevo gigante.

Pasé más de tres horas dibujando. Cuando finalmente terminé mi obra de arte, la observé bien. El bosque lucía tan real y el agua lucía como si de verdad fuera un río corriendo a través del papel. Me puse de pie y caminé de vuelta a mi habitación.

Me sentía mal…

…por Jace.

Mierda… odiaba cuando tenía remordimientos por lo que había hecho. Gruñí y caí sobre mi cama, con mis manos sobre mi rostro.

¿Qué demonios haría ahora? Jace debe odiarme…

Cerré los ojos y gruñí un poco más.

—Mierda… ¿y ahora qué? —me quejé. Moví mis manos lejos de mi cara y miré el techo. Luego mi cabeza se ladeó y mi mirada descansó sobre mi mesita de noche. Mis ojos se ampliaron un poquito más. Me acerqué a la mesita, sin dejar de mirarla.

Allí había un panquecito de chocolate con glaseado brillante de color rosado y dos flores de azúcar incrustadas en él. Al lado había una pequeña tarjetita que decía _Feliz Cumpleaños Clarissa _en letras cursivas doradas.

El aliento se escapó de mis pulmones.

Luego escuché el sonido de un piano hacer eco a través de la casa.

* * *

_ **Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova**: A mí también me dio mucha pena lo del bebé cuando lo leí. Debe ser terrible perder un hijo que áun no ha nacido, porque es como... un hijo, que era tuyo, cuyo rostro no alcanzaste a ver: murió. Pienso en ello, y me resulta muy doloroso. No me puedo imaginar como debe ser realmente. ¡Gracias por el review! Yo y la autora te lo agradecemos (:_

_**Astrid Wayland**: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por tus constantes reviews en mis fics! De verdad te lo agradezco. Me alegra de que te guste la historia. Mi propósito al traducirla era que llegara a más gente y éstas pudieran disfrutar de este fic. _

_**Thalia612**: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Se lo haré saber a la autora (: ¡Gracias por el review! Besos, xx  
_

_**Srta. Eaton**: Aquí está el capítulo número seis, ¡espero te haya gustado! Gracias a ti por leer y por dejar el review.  
_


End file.
